From The Ashes
by teamfreewill1983
Summary: When a red haired, fiery tempered girl wedges her way into the Winchesters life with a nonexistent background and a dark secret the boys discover that an old enemy is back and he's not about to let all of his careful planning go to waste.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sam eyed the closet apprehensively. Poltergeists had recently become one of his least favourite hunts, the last one having attempted to throttle him to death in Kansas four years previously. But when Bobby called with a house haunting in west Texas he had agreed wholeheartedly knowing that Dean needed to get back on the road. Now he was starting to regret it.

A rustling noise from within the closet told Sam that he had picked this room well. He considered calling for dean to tell him that he found the damn thing but decided against it. Yelling would only alert the poltergeist to his presence, if it didn't know already, and he could handle a stupid poltergeist on his own, he was a Winchester after all. With a sigh Sam pulled open the closet doors.

A fist shot out, catching him in the jaw and knocking him backwards a couple of feet. Sam leapt to his feet, eyes watering. He groped for his gun but a leg whipped around, smashing into his ribs with sickening force. He felt a hand grab his arm and yank him headlong back into the closet and as he realised that there was no way that this thing was a poltergeist, he yelled for his brother.

"DEAN!"

Dean swore viciously and bolted towards the stairs. Sam had found the goddanm poltergeist then. Christ, he couldn't leave the kid alone for five seconds.

Dean reached the door to the room he had left his brother in and threw himself against it. He was more than a little surprised when he ricochet off and landed ever so gracefully on his ass on the dingy hallway floor.

"SAM!" picking himself up he rattle the doorknob and was disappointed, though not surprised, to find it locked. As he searched franticly through his pockets for his lock pick he could hear sounds of a fight through the bedroom door, a fight that judging by his brothers muted curses and hisses he was losing.

"SAMMI!" He managed to get the pick out and was jiggling it in the lock when Sam suddenly stopped shouting, replaced by an eerie silence.

"_Damn it." _Dean hissed. The lock clicked home and Dean through open the door, not worrying about the damn thing knowing he was there as his yelling had undoubtedly already sold him out.

Dean darted into the room, gun in hand. It was dimly lit by a lava lamp on the bedside table that cast a reddish glow over everything but Dean had no problem locating Sam. His brother was lying on the floor of the still open closet with duct tape securely wrapped around his ankles and wrists and a smaller piece over his mouth, making it impossible to speak. His eyes were open and when he saw Dean he struggled into an awkward sitting position.

Dean rushed over to him. "What the hell Sammi? How did a poltergeist get the jump on you?"

Sam shook his head desperately trying to tell his brother that it wasn't a poltergeist at all. He mumbled something through the tape and Dean reached over impatiently to rip it off but suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and then he was flying through the air and smashed into the nearest wall, an arm pushed against his neck to cut off his air flow.

An angry face stared up at him and he was surprised to see that a girl about Sam's age had him pinned, her blue eyes blazing and her waterfall of bright red hair practically crackling with electricity.

"Who the hell are you?" she spat at him, her mouth an angry line. "Why can't you all just leave me alone?"

Since he didn't have any breath left to answer instead he brought his knee up into her stomach and dropped as her arm loosened. He kicked her legs out from under her and swiftly tackled her, pinning her on her back and straddling the girls hips, his hands pinning down her wrists.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Dean gasped.

"Go to hell!"

Dean twisted one of her wrists sharply and she cried out.

"I said," Dean whispered savagely, "who the hell are you?"

"Phoenix." The girl gasped. "My name is Phoenix."

Dean gaped at her. "Like the stripper?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah exactly like the goddamn stripper." Phoenix's voice was practically dripping sarcasm. She gestured at Sam. "Better hope that he's the smart one because you're not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box are you?"

Dean clapped a hand over her mouth but otherwise ignored her. "Sammi? You okay?"

"mmhhhhmmm"

"Here."

Dean tossed his brother his switch blade. Sam sawed quickly through the tape around his wrists then reached up and ripped the tape off of his mouth, wincing slightly.

Sam crawled over to them and knelt down, staring intently at the redheaded girl before him. "What's she doing here Dean?"

"Do I look like I know? But I'll tell you one thing for sure; she's diffidently not a polterg- _son of a bitch!"_

Dean whipped his hand away from the girl who had apparently just bitten him and glared at her indignantly.

"What?" he snarled.

"Sam and Dean… Winchester?" the girl's expression had changed. She looked up at them with round, unreadable eyes.

Sam looked down at her suspiciously. "Maybe. Why?"

"Cause that yellow eyed bastard told me to find you."

The reaction was immediate. Sam went perfectly still; his eyes round with surprise and Dean shot to his feet, dragging Phoenix up with him, and pinned her against the wall with a forearm pushed against her throat.

"_Who _told you to find us?"

She mumbled something and clawed at his arm, her face slightly blue. Sam bolted over and yanked his brother off the girl then grabbed her and helped her sit down.

He peered into her face as she caught her breath. "Listen to me Phoenix. We want to help you," Dean scoffed and Sam glared at him, "but first you need to help us. Who did you say told you to find us?"

Phoenix glanced up at him through her fiery hair. "The yellow eyed demon. Azezal."

Sam felt a shiver run down his spine. There were about a thousand questions that he wanted to ask right then but even as Dean started to protest he held up his hand to stop his brother.

He turned back to the mysterious girl before him who was staring straight back at him defiantly.

"Phoenix I think that you'd better come with us."

You could have cut the tension with a knife. Sam laid his head against the cool glass of the passenger side window. He glanced at his brother who was white-knuckling the steering wheel in an attempt to keep from turning around and forcing their new passenger to tell them everything she knew. Sam sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long ride.

His mind was still reeling from the girl's announcement. They had after all killed Azezal three years previously. Sam had watched as the bullet found it mark, as the electricity of the colt had spread beneath the bastard's skin. He had watched him die. But if what Phoenix said was true then he may not be dead after all. It wouldn't be the first time a demon had surprised them by refusing to die right. Still it didn't make sense. If Azezal was truly alive then why hadn't he come after them? Last time they had seen him the yellow eyed demon had been intent on having Sam to lead his demon army and at the very least he should have wanted revenge for Dean having shot him. Sam had too many questions and not nearly enough answers.

Sam turned to check on the girl sitting in the backseat on the impala. She was the biggest question mark of them all. Sam still wasn't sure how much to trust her. Dean clearly didn't trust her as far as he could throw her but then again they needed her to tell them about Azezal and something about her just seemed trustworthy to Sam. Then again, he had trusted Ruby too.

Dean pulled up outside their new motel room and went around to grab their bags out of the trunk. They hadn't stopped in a few days, instead taking turns sleeping while the other drove and he had been unsurprised when his brother had fallen asleep on the drive to the motel, leaning on the window. It was good that his brother was getting some rest since he wasn't a great sleeper at the best of times but he was going to have to have a talk with Sam about the dangers of sleeping with a possible enemy in the backseat. He walked around the passenger side and yanked the door open, chucking Sam's duffel bag at his head. Sam awoke with an indignant snort and climbed out of the car grumpily.

"Jerk." He muttered as he grabbed his bag and started towards the room.

"Bitch." He headed around the other side of his car and wrapped his knuckles against Phoenix's window. She opened the door and climbed out hesitantly, clearly not to thrilled with being alone with Dean. He turned on his heel and headed to the motel room thinking that he really couldn't blame her.

Sam sat on one of the beds with his knees pulled up to his chest. Phoenix had opted to sit with him rather than with Dean on the other bed which was understandable seeing as how he had tried the strangle her less than two hours ago. In her eyes Sam was probably the lesser of two evils.

"So… um" Sam began awkwardly. "Why don't you start at the beginning and tell us what happened to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I've only just figured out how to write an authors note so apologies for that. I hope you all enjoy the story and if you are going to read it then please do review it or if you have any questions, suggestions or ideas. This is my first fanfiction so reviews are encouraging. :**

**I do not own Supernatural, Sam, or Dean Winchester. Just Phoenix is mine.**

Phoenix sat up a little straighter and crossed her legs, brushing her hair impatiently over one shoulder.

"Fine. I don't remember anything before about two days ago so I'll just start there okay?" Sam nodded his consent. "I woke up on the floor of that house you two found me in the day before yesterday. Azazel was sitting in a chair watching me. He didn't say anything so I didn't either and we just sat there for a while but eventually I decided to get this ball rolling so I asked where the hell I was. He completely ignored me of course, the evil git, but he did explain who he was, that I was Phoenix and that I was one of his chosen. I had a lot of questions but he just told me to find the Winchesters and disappeared." She looked up at then expectantly.

Dean didn't seem entirely satisfied with that answer. "Then what? Why _didn't _you leave to 'find the Winchesters'?"

"Are you kidding me? Take the demons advice? Screw that. There was food in the kitchen and a partially functioning heating system. I decided to stick around. But then you two turned up and wrecked that plan. At least I got to kick both your asses."

Sam wisely decided to ignore this and move on. She had, after all, kicked their asses.

"What did the demon want with you? What did it mean one of the chosen?"

"And the real money question: why is the son of a bitch not dead? We watched the thing die. I even kicked him a couple of times to make sure. Dead as a doornail."

"Dead?" Phoenix echoed, astonished.

"Apparently not." Sam stated firmly. "Doesn't sound particularly dead to me."

"Diffidently not dead enough." Dean agreed fervently. "_Dammit_! I thought we wasted the demonic son of a bitch! I thought we got back at it for mom… for dad…" his voice trailed off heartbroken. Sam understood how exactly how he felt. It was a crushing blow to work for something your entire life, give it your all, sacrifice everything for one victory then in a matter of minutes have it all taken away from you. His parents had died to take down that demon. His grandparents had died at the hands of Azazel. Hell, _Sam_ had even died because of that monster. And to find out it had all been for nothing was… devastating.

But... "Dean. Pull it together man. Tell you what, why don't you call Bobby. Ask him why he sent us to that house after a nonexistent ghost. I'll stay and get the full story okay?" Dean gratefully took the out and marched outside, already dialling.

Sam turned back to face Phoenix, making a list of questions in his head.

"Okay. Did the house smell like sulphur when you first woke up?"

She gazed thoughtfully at him. "Yes, actually it did. That's a sign of demonic presence right?"

Sam glanced at her, startled. "Yeah, it is. How did you know that?"

Phoenix shrugged. "Dunno. Same way I knew to salt the doorways?"

"You salted…" he remembered it now. Stepping over the lines on the way in. he had just assumed that Dean did it to stop the poltergeist from escaping. "You must have been a hunter before. Great if anything that should actually make you _harder_ to find. Look, did you have anything on you when you woke up? In your pockets, on the floor around you? Jewellery maybe? Or a tattoo?

"Nothing on the floor but dust bunnies. No jewellery either. But I found a knife shoved down my boot, I'm amazed I didn't cut myself actually. And…um… this."

She shrugged out of her black cardigan and turned around, shifting her soft red hair so that it fell in waves over her right shoulder. Across her shoulder blades was a black and white tattoo of a phoenix, spiralling across her shoulders as though it was in mid-flight, attacking an unseen opponent.

Sam followed the pattern with his eyes, entranced. It was beautiful. And it seemed to represent the mysterious girl perfectly. It had a dark beauty to it, like it was something that you could watch your whole life and still never know every aspect of it. The artist had obviously put a lot of thought into it. Sam wondered if Phoenix had designed it herself.

Abruptly the girl repositioned her hair and turn back to face him. "Okay you've asked your questions. It's my turn. What does this Azazel guy mean to you two? Why did you both look so heartbroken when you found out he was alive?"

Sam hesitated. They had only just met this girl and he wasn't sure if he should just give her their life story. "Oh um… I don't know."

"No way." She shook her head. "I told you my life story, so spill it."

Sam laughed in spite of himself. "Your life story was about two minutes long. It doesn't seem like a fair trade to me."

But still he found himself spilling his guts to Phoenix. He told her everything from the beginning, starting with his mother death and working up. Sam told her about his childhood in the backseat of the impala, his escape to college, Jess. He explained about the search for their father, the car crash and their fathers resulting death. Sam told her about hells gate, the colt and Azazel. However he said nothing about his death at the hands of Jake. Something's were better left unsaid. He also explained about Castiel but altered the story so that it sounded like Dean had been badly hurt and Cas had healed him. She didn't need the details of Dean's death either.

When he was finished Phoenix gazed sadly at the boy in front of her. He had suffered so much, had so much guilt. Without thinking about it she reached over and put a hand on his shoulder as though to comfort him.

Sam raised his head to look at her then abruptly dropped it back down into his hands as a bright sickening pain slammed into his brain. He moaned and slid slowly down off the bed to sit hunched over on the floor. His brain seemed to be beating itself against the inside of his skull. It was a pain that he hadn't felt in years but he knew immediately what it was. He sensed Phoenix jump down from the bed to crouch in front of him, heard her calling his name. The last thing he heard before his vision suddenly cleared was Phoenix yelling for his brother.

Dean stomped out of the motel room, already dialling Bobby. He took a deep breath to pull himself together and, as was the Winchester way, shoved his feelings as far down as they would safely go. He jammed the phone against his ear. Bobby picked up on the first ring.

"What?" the older hunter demanded grouchily. Dean hastily checked his watch. Three am. Shit.

"Bobby. It's Dean."

"Dean? Waddya want? You two okay?" Bobby sounded much more alert now. Hunting supernatural monsters will do that to a person.

"We're fine. I have a bone to pick with you. Three guesses?"

There was a pause while Bobby thought. "I got nothing kid."

Dean sighed. Bobby must be going crazy in his old age. "The hunt Bobby. The poltergeist job. It was missing the poltergeist part. Instead we have a new amnesic bunkmate and yet another demon that won't stay dead. So thank you for this, and screw you very much."

Bobby didn't appreciate being snapped at. "Dean! What the hell are you going on about? I never sent you on a hunt. New bunkmate? You're travelling with a stranger? Why? Which demon?"

Dean was so startled that he forgot to be angry. "You…you didn't send us. Then who?... Son of a bitch. Listen Bobby, Azezal back. We don't know how. We found a girl in the house who said she saw him and she's travelling with us. I think Azezal probably sent us to the house not you. Could you do something for us?"

Bobby seemed to have taken all the day's events in stride. It was his job after all. "Course I can. What do you need?"

"Could you check if there have been any of the usual demonic omens around here? Electrical storms and all that? Also could you check if a redheaded girl called Phoenix has gone missing recently? She's probably around twenty five."

"I'll look into it. Say hi to Sam for me."

"Will do. Thanks Bobby."

Dean hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket. He hoped Bobby would come up with something soon. Knowing that the demon that had destroyed his family was out there was killing him and all he wanted to do was hunt the son of a bitch down.

He was walking back towards the motel room when he heard his little brothers anguished cries followed by Phoenix yelling his name. He sprinted into the room, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Sam was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed. He was curled in on himself, griping his head tightly with both hands. Phoenix was crouched on the floor before him, trying frantically to pull his hands away from his face.

Dean was at his brother's side in a second. He shoved the girl aside and griped Sam's shoulders. He panicked; Sam had seemed fine just ten minutes ago. Then suddenly Sam's hands dropped limply to his sides and looking into his brothers face Dean knew exactly what was happening. Sam's eyes were open but he wasn't looking at his brother. Sam was staring straight ahead at something the other two couldn't see, his pupils were darting back in forth as though he was playing a high speed version of connect the dots. Though it hadn't happened in years it was a horribly familiar picture.

Sam was having a vision.

_A tall, dark haired woman lay her six month old daughter down in her crib. The baby pouted in protest to bedtime and the woman smiled affectionately. She leaned down to kiss her baby's forehead, pushing her fiery hair back from her forehead. The baby squirmed and griped her mother's fingers. The woman laughed and gently pulled her hand back. _

_"Goodnight sweetheart." She tiptoed lightly out of the nursery._

_Alone now, a man in a dark jacket stepped out of the shadows and approached the infant. He stroked gently at her hair then slowly reached into the folds of his jacket, withdrawing a silver knife. He swiftly cut his own wrist and held it gently over the child's mouth. The baby giggled, delighted with the game and licked tentatively at her lips._

With a gasp Sam returned to his body and looked up to find Dean Inches from his face, watching him with concern.

When he saw Sam was back Dean drew back and smiled at his brother in relief. "So Sammi, I guess Azezal isn't the only thing that's making a comeback, huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like this chapter. Hopefully there will be more action in the next one. Remember please review.**

Dean barely let Sam get his breath back before he hauled him up and sat him on the bed. He then spun away and started to chuck random articles of clothing into their duffle bags, backing as quickly as possible so that they could run off to save the next victim of Sam's visions. Huh, he had forgotten how much he _really didn't miss_ the damn physic abilities. Sam didn't seem too fond of them either.

Sam's quiet voice came suddenly from behind him. "Dean. No. Don't bother."

Dean spun to face his little brother. "What do you mean? Sam don't you want to save those people?"

He shook his head slowly. "It wasn't… Dean it wasn't a death vision."

"Then what was it?" Dean asked, genuinely confused. Sam had never had anything but death visions. If the people weren't going to die then they usually didn't need saving hence no visions.

"It was about you." Sam said puzzled. He was looking right at Phoenix, who was still sitting on the floor where we had left her, looking shell shocked.

She stared at him like he was crazy, which he probably was. "_What _was about me? Sam what the hell was that?"

Sam sighed. "I'm psychic. I have visions of people about to die." He said tiredly. Better to just rip off the band aid.

"And you had one about me!" Phoenix said, practically hysterical.

Sam hurried to correct his mistake. "No! No, sorry for scaring you like that."

Dean dropped the bags onto the floor, convinced that they weren't going anywhere. "Then what was it?"

"It was more like a flashback. Phoenix, you were a baby and your mother was putting you to bed and… and Azezal was there, in your nursery. And he, oh god, he fed you demon blood. You're one of us. Phoenix I'm so sorry."

"One of us? You mean I'm psychic?! Wait, he… oh Jesus! That's disgusting!"

"Yeah it is." Dean said firmly. "You don't ever get used to that."

"Not so much." Sam agreed.

"Well it's a good thing we put that behind us and don't talk about it anymore right Sammi?" Dean demanded sharply.

"That's right. Repress the emotion. So phoenix this may sound strange but do you… do you have any special abilities? Like mine?"

The girl shrugged. "I haven't notice any but then again it's not like I was exactly looking for them. And by the way boys that sounds real healthy. You two don't need therapy at all." she smiled somewhat sarcastically.

"Only way to do it sweetheart. Only way to do it." Dean frowned. "Well I guess there isn't much that we can do but wait for them to make an appearance. Oh great, I just love surprises. It always ends so well for all involved."

Phoenix looked questioningly at Sam. "I can understand never getting used to the demon blood but do you ever get used to Dean?"

"Not ever."

"Just checking."

Dean scowled good naturedly at both of them. "Well, it looks like you're going to have plenty of time to try. You're our best lead to the demon and we're your best lead to your memory. Looks like you travelling with us. Don't get me wrong though, we're careful. You are on probation. I'll take first watch." He sat himself down in a chair and turned his back forcibly on them.

Phoenix relaxed visibly and Sam realised that she had been waiting to find out if she would be going with them. She must have been worried about where she would go if they decided they didn't need a new travel companion. Sam was glad that she seemed less tense around them now, especially around Dean, but at the same time he decided to ask Cas to check her out and make sure she was telling the truth since there was really no way for the two of them to determine weather or not she was lying.

He grabbed his pyjamas and headed for the bathroom. Sam noticed Phoenix unlace her boots and slide under the covers, clothes and all. He made a mental note to stop at Wal-Mart tomorrow and buy her some pyjamas and a couple pairs of clothes.

Dean sat slumped over the table. He was awake of course, he had been trained never to fall asleep on watch, but it had been a really long day. First the very much _not_ haunted house, then the little mermaid's badass little sister, and now they got to welcome the always exciting death visions back into the family. So as far as he was concerned anyone who had a problem with him being half asleep on watch could stick where the sun don't shine.

Dean was not, however, so far gone that he didn't hear the creaking of mattress springs or the sound of light footfalls leaving the motel room, carefully pushing the door shut behind her. Dean counted to ten and followed.

Phoenix was sitting on the curb outside the room, staring into space with her arms wrapped around herself and her chin resting on her knees. She started as Dean sat down next to her then relaxed.

"You shouldn't be so quick to let down your guard." Dean scolded teasingly. "I could be armed and dangerous."

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "You are armed, and probably dangerous too if today has been anything to go by."

When Dean shrugged modestly she laughed the suddenly frowned. "My life is really weird. I'm not sure if I like it."

"I'm kind of back and forth on that myself." Dean watched her curiously. "How are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being so cool about this. Shouldn't you be freaking out? Attacking us with sledge hammers or communicating with your long dead cat or something? I feel like Sam and I should be calling the white coats right about now."

She thought about this for a moment. Why wasn't she in a strait jacket? Any sane person would be. She shrugged. "I guess were all a little insane aren't we? Have to be if these are our lives. Besides push it down right?"

Dean nodded approvingly. "That's right."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Dean watched phoenix warily. He could only imagine what this would be like. Even with all the times they had been injured in their lives at least he and Sam had always managed to escape memory loss. It was one of the few things they were thankful for.

"Does it ever get better?"

Dean raised an eyebrow and answered honestly. "No."

"I didn't think so." She paused uncomfortably. "Do you think anybody's looking for me? My family or someone?"

Dean hesitated. "Honestly I don't know. But if there out there we'll find them. I promise." He tried hard not to think about the other promises he had made and how they had worked out for him. He meant it though, every word. At least there was a chance her family was out there. That was more then he and Sam had had in years.

Phoenix smiled gratefully up at him. "Thank you."

"No problem." Yet.

Dean yawned loudly. Phoenix watched him with her eyebrows raised. "Impressive. I can see strait down your throat. Go to bed Dean. I'll take first watch."

Dean didn't even hesitate, just nodded in thanks and got to his feet, turning towards the motel.

Phoenix curled tighter in on herself. It was going to be a long night but she didn't mind. She had plenty to think about.

Something warm and soft fell around her shoulders and she looked up in surprise but Dean was already walking away. Phoenix pulled his leather hunting jacket closer to her and mouthed a silent '_thank you_'.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to mockingjay62442 and IStoleMyselfATimeLord for ****_finaly_**** reading it.**

**I own nothing.**

Phoenix stared up at the brightly coloured menu board incomprehensibly. Who knew ordering breakfast would be this difficult. The boys were easy enough, she'd found a receipt from a highway dinner in the pocket of Dean's jacket. Phoenix was finding it much harder to order for herself. She had no idea what she did or didn't eat, weather she was vegetarian, if she had any allergies. If she had known it would take her this long to get food she would have just let them all starve.

She sighed and glanced at the clock. She had been gone almost a half-hour already and had to hurry if she wanted to make it back before the Winchesters woke up. Phoenix quickly ordered them all a breakfast sandwich and decided to take her chances. She paid quickly with money she had taken from Dean's wallet and set off back up the road towards the motel.

Phoenix eased open the door and smiled when she saw that the boys were still asleep. She hadn't wanted them to wake up when she wasn't there in case they thought that a demon had gotten her or she had ran off and left them.

Dean snored loudly and Sam was hanging halfway off the bed having moved around all night in his sleep. She wondered if he did it often, hopefully not as it seemed slightly dangerous, especially to those within kicking range.

She slammed the door loudly and Dean awoke with a start, instinctively swinging around a pistol that he had apparently slept with and aiming it at the sound. When he saw Phoenix smirking at him from the entryway he groaned and lowered his gun, flicking the safety up. He rolled out of bed and staggered over to her, taking the food bag from her with a grunt that she figured was supposed to be a thank you.

Dean threw himself into one of the chairs at the tiny kitchen table and motioned for Phoenix to join him. He took a sandwich out of the bag and tossed a second one to her. Dean gave Sam an amused look then chucked the third parcel at him. It bounced of Sam's head and he jumped, flipping over and landing in a heap on the motel floor. Dean and Phoenix busted up laughing as Sam picked himself up off the ground muttering 'bite me'.

The boys dig in happily and Phoenix picked up her breakfast, eying it apprehensibly. She carefully took a bite of sandwich, almost immediately jumping up to spit the bacon into the sink as her stomach churned. She straightened up slowly and turned to face the boys, both of whom were watching her curiously.

"I think I'm a vegetarian."

Dean just shook his head and went back to his breakfast. "Crazy bitch." Sam kicked him under the table.

"I was thinking that today we should probably try to find a Wal-Mart or something." Seeing the confused looks that were being given to him, Sam elaborated. "You know, to get Phoenix clothes and a toothbrush and things. I called Bobby last night to tell him that he should look for girls who were taken when we were babies instead of just recently but I haven't heard back yet."

Dean nodded his agreement. "Yeah, and we should probably get as far away from here as possible in case anyone comes looking for us. Azezal might want a progress report or something. To make sure she's with the Winchesters."

Sam got to his feet. "I'm going to go get changed. Phoenix you don't have anything else to wear do you? I'm not sure you can go out in public like that without attracting attention."

They all looked down at her clothes. There were giant rips in the knees of her jeans from when Dean had forced her onto the floor the night before. The cardigan was covered in dirt from living in an abandoned house for days and her hair was tangled. She just shook her head miserably.

"Okay, well borrow this and try to get some of the dust off your jeans. You can take first shower." Sam tossed a white button up flannel shirt to her and pointed towards the bathroom.

Forty minutes later all three were ready to go. Phoenix had managed to get most of the mud off her jeans and boots and was now wearing Sam's shirt open with her black tank top underneath, which thankfully was relatively clean. She had washed and brushed her hair and now looked much more presentable.

The Impala pulled out of the motel parking lot and turned onto the highway. Dean had asked when he was checking out and was happy to learn that there was a Wal-Mart just five minutes away. They didn't have much of a plan but they had agreed to drive towards Bobby's so that if he didn't find anything by the next day they would be able to help him with the research.

Phoenix cringed as the Impala screeched into the parking lot, knocking over several security cones but thankfully no pedestrians. "Jesus Dean, you drive like a lunatic. How many cars have you gone through?"

Sam smirked as Dean turned his mock rage on her. "Bite your tongue, Ariel. How dare you think that I would put my baby's safety at risk? I drive like any person would if that person constantly had Hells best hunters on his ass." He exited the car and stomped off towards the store.

Following Dean, Phoenix mouthed to Sam '_his baby'? _ Sam laughed and motioned to the car. Phoenix raised an eyebrow as if to say '_seriously'?_ Sam shrugged and pantomimed 'crazy'. Phoenix grinned, brushing past him into the store.

They met up with Dean and Phoenix pulled out a shopping list she had made earlier on a piece of hotel stationary.

"Okay so Sam, Dean could you two handle clothes? I can probably take care of the rest. I'm not picky, just no bright patterns and nothing see-through okay? Dean, don't look so disappointed. Well meet back here in half an hour."

They split up on their separate tasks; Phoenix in search of the first item on her list, a hairbrush, Sam towards the women's clothing department, and Dean making a beeline for his favourite part of the store.

Sam stood in the center of the brightly coloured, boldly printed female clothing, utterly lost. Sam tried to shop as infrequently as possible but even if it had been awhile he didn't remember the men's section being so complicated. When he needed jeans he would just hold a pair up against himself and then get the size up from that. He could tell right away as he made his way carefully over to a rack of women's jeans that this was an entirely different experience. He stared in dismay at all the different cuts, rises and colours. Sam quickly grabbed a few pairs that seemed to be the right size and headed quickly towards the shirts. He figured he would have to get enough clothes quickly so that he could intercept his brother before Dean got back to Phoenix with whatever he had picked up in the lingerie department.

Looking around desperately, he was relieved to find a rack of harmless looking plain tank tops like the one that Phoenix was wearing already. He picked out a couple in a few colours and put them in the cart. Walking through the department he also picked up a couple t shirts, a black windbreaker, a blue hoody, a couple of pairs of socks, and a winter hat. On his way out he grabbed a dark green rain jacket and a pair of brown combat boots.

While he was passing the school supplies department he stopped and, thinking of the beautiful design of Phoenix's tattoo turned his cart down the aisle.

Phoenix walked down the book and music department, her cart already loaded with supplies. She had picked up a toothbrush, a hairbrush, anti-perspirant and face wash as well as some nicer shampoo then the free hotel junk. She had also had some fun picking out a nice body spray thinking that if she was going to be travelling with a couple of boys then at least one of them should smell nice. It was common courtesy. On the top of the pile was a brown leather messenger bag that she would keep it all in.

She had been about to meet up with the boys, pleased with her selected items when she had passed this section and figured that she would need a book if she was going to be spending hours in the impala. After some consideration Phoenix decided on 'The Shinning' by Steven King. It probably wasn't factually correct but she would probably be able to relate to it. God, her life was messed up.

She briefly considered buying some music but she had nothing to play it on and Dean would probably kill her if she tried to use his baby's stereo. With a sigh she went to meet the Winchesters.

"May I help you sir?" Dean turned to see a pretty young saleswoman smiling up at him. His face arranged itself instantly into a flirtatious smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure there are all kinds of things you could help me with sweetheart." Dean replied with a sly smile.

The woman eyed the basket stacked high with woman's lingerie and night-dresses. "Are you shopping for your girlfriend?"

Crap. Wanting to pretty brunette to know he was available Dean answered quickly. "Nope, no girlfriend. Just shopping for my little sister." He winced, realising to late how creepy that sounded.

"Gross." The woman looked at him with disgust before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Smooth." Dean jumped as a familiar voice came suddenly from behind him.

"Shut up, Sammi." Sam wasn't listening to him however, he was too busy darting around Dean and grabbing the basket with a look of incredulity.

"Dude she was right, you are beyond gross." Sam said as he dug through the contence dumping them onto the nearest counter. "There's no way you can give her this stuff, she'll kill you."

"Come on Sammi, don't be such a spoilsport." Dean protested as Sam emptied the basket.

Sam just shook his head. He got rid of almost everything Dean had chosen except for a jean skirt that he figure Phoenix might tolerate, a soft brown leather jacket, and a cell phone. The cell phone he understood; they all had to have one to keep in touch with one another on hunts. The jacket made sense too; he had seen Phoenix wearing Dean's that morning. Since he had gotten rid of all the nightgowns Dean had chosen he picked out a simple black t-shirt with a skull on the front and a pair of black pyjama pants. Sam sighed; he hoped their fake credit cards would be able to cover all this stuff.

Grabbing Dean by the arm, he steered them towards the meeting place.

Sam looked back at Phoenix who was sitting cross-legged in the backseat of the impala, going happily through her shopping and transferring the purchases into the new bag. She had seemed to like all the clothes they had picked out for her, which was a relief for Sam. He hoped he would never have to shop for a girl ever again.

Sam watched as she tucked the notebook he had picked out for her carefully into the side pocket. It was just a simple black notebook but Sam had picked it up for her to write down what she remembered about her past, if she ever remembered anything, and to keep a journal as a simple kind of normalicy.

"How did you like your first outing?" Sam asked with a sad smile. "Sorry about that by the way, you're first outing being to Wal-Mart. We probably should have taken you somewhere nicer."

"Well, your second adventure into the outside world should be much more glamorise." Dean jumped in before Phoenix could answer. "Look, highway grub."

He pulled of the motorway and parked in front of a rundown highway dinner, the kind that the Winchesters ended up at a lot. The three of them jumped out and hurried through the rain towards the shelter of the restaurant.

Apart from them the dinner was empty. A smiling waitress appeared almost immediately to show them to a booth in the far corner. Dean slide into one side, taking off his rain soaked jacket, and Phoenix and Sam sat down across from him.

Shaking her damp hair out of her eyes Phoenix surveyed her menu, searching for anything vegetarian. Dean wasted no time in ordering a cheeseburger and she followed suit, ordering a garden burger. Sam ordered the chicken salad.

Once the waitress had left Phoenix cleared her throat and began awkwardly. "Thanks guys, for the clothes and stuff. And for helping me." She glanced up hesitantly to find both the boys watching her.

"Don't worry about it." Sam told her.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "It's kind of the family business."

She nodded, sensing that Dean at least was not big on heart to heart conversation. "Okay. Well, I'm going to go get my notebook from the car so that we can make a list of what we know so far okay? Sam, could you please let me out?" she shoved him lightly to tell him to scoot.

The youngest Winchester began to slide over, and then suddenly dropped his head into his hands, eyes screwed up in pain. He groaned and tried to curl in on himself, a task made difficult by the table. His hands gripped his hair painfully hard and he dropped his head down onto the tabletop.

"Sam!" Dean hurtled out of the booth and crouched in front of his brother. He pulled Sam's head up just as his brother's eyes cleared.

_The dark haired man pulled the sleeve of his jacket back down over his wrist and scooped the baby up in one fluid motion, cradling the infant to his chest. He swept out of the nursery, moving swiftly down the hall. He made no sound as he walked, none at all, and as the man carried his prize past the open door the child's parent's bedroom they did not stir, unaware the scene before them. _

_The man stepped lightly across the perfectly manicured lawn of the baby's first home and set off down the street, seemingly disappearing as he walked away, vanishing into the shadows._

**I hope you liked it. Remember to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's a bit short. The next one should be longer.**

Dean grabbed Sam, still lost in his vision, hoisting him to his feet and guiding him carefully towards the exit. He had noticed the waitress watching them curiously and wanted to get his brother out before she got too nosy.

Phoenix jumped up to help only to find herself pushed back, out of the way. "No don't touch him! I've got it." she watched, hurt, as Dean pulled his brother towards the car, shoving Sam unceremoniously into the backseat.

Dean walked around to the driver's side, motioning for her to take Sam's seat. She got in hesitantly, barely getting her door closed before Dean was peeling out onto the highway. The intensity that was radiating off the man next to her was making her nervous. It almost felt like he was mad at her, but he had no reason to be. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"Why are you mad at me?" It wasn't a question, it was an accusation.

He didn't even look at her. "I'm not."

"Sure. Then what was that about?"

"I think I know what your ability is." His eyes were locked on the road. Just because he knew didn't mean he had to like it.

"What do you think it is?" Phoenix replied sceptically. She didn't see how Dean could have figured it out in the past three minutes especially since she hadn't done anything. No spoon bending here.

Dean sighed, his thoughts on Sam. "Look can we discuss this later? Not really a great time."

Phoenix stared at him incredulously. "Um, no. We can discuss this now."

Dean hesitated; he had wanted more time to prepare his sales pitch. "Well, we should at least wait for Sammy."

"I'm here." Sam leaned into the front seat, making his return known. "What's her ability?"

With no other reason he could postpone, Dean grudgingly told them. "I think you… I think you have some sort off vision…giving…ability." He winced, that sounded lame, even to him.

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow. "Vision giving ability?" she teased.

"Oh bite me. If you wanted the poetic version you should have talked to Sam." Phoenix just rolled her eyes.

Sam was nodding vigorously. "That kind of makes sense actually. I haven't had a vision in years then suddenly Phoenix joins us and they just start up again? Too coincidental, especially in our life."

"That's what I was thinking." Dean agreed. "In our world there are no coincidences. So after your vision last night I started making a list of all the things that were different at that moment then they have been at any time in the last two years. I only found two things: Phoenix and Azezal."

"And you didn't tell us right away because you thought it might have been Azezal." Phoenix chimed in.

Dean nodded affirmatively. "The psychic crap stopped last time right after we ganked the son of a bitch. It made sense."

"But then it happened again." Sam whispered softly, his eyes wide.

"But then it happened again." Dean agreed. "I think that she must be subconsciously sending you the memories that she needs to remember. Like since she isn't taking control of her ability it's controlling itself, trying to help her."

"Okay." Phoenix muttered, connecting the dots. "Okay, so both times I was touching Sam right? Maybe it just works through my hands?"

"Probably." Sam confirmed grimly. "Why just me though? Why not Dean?"

"Who says it's just you, little brother? We haven't tried me yet." Dean stuck out his hand to Phoenix who stared at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? You're driving. This has got to be some sort of traffic violation."

Dean stared right back. "Do it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"We could _die_." Damn suicidal Winchesters.

"We won't die. My baby drives herself." Dean informed her proudly.

"Bull." Phoenix reached over and hesitantly placed her hand on his.

All three of them tensed, even Dean despite his conviction that the Impala would save them, but nothing happened. After a moment Phoenix pulled her hand back, bewildered.

"Well," Sam said dryly, "that was dramatic."

Dean looked confused. "Huh, guess that one's all yours after all Sam."

"Lucky me."

"So why just Sam?" Phoenix demanded.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. 'Cause we're both psychic? We both have demon blood?"

The others just shook their heads sadly.

Dean's phone rang loudly into the silence causing Dean to jump and the car to swerve violently. As Phoenix glared at him pointedly he shoved the phone to his ear muttering about how his baby could have handled it.

"What?" Dean demanded, not bothering with the pleasantries.

"It's Bobby."

"Hey, did ya find anything?" he asked, alert.

"Possible parents. Their six month old, red headed daughter went missing from her nursery twenty five years ago. Sound promising?"

"Very. Names? Location?"

"Mathew and Carrie Summers. They're both teachers at the local high school in Tulsa, Oklahoma_. _Address unavailable."

"Great, thanks Bobby." Dean hung up, turning the car around to go back the way they came.

Dean sighed, leaning back against the wall of their new motel room. He had an idea and he knew it wasn't going to go over well. At best Sam would not speak to him for days. At worst Sam was going to murder him, then have Cas resurrect him so that Phoenix could kill him. Well if they had any ideas he was open to suggestions.

He turned back to face the other two, who were sitting at the tiny table, watching him expectantly.

"Like I told you; both of the possible parents are teachers at that high school. And I figured that Mr. and Mrs. Summers probably won't talk to just anybody about the disappearance of their first born child right? It's bound to be a sensitive subject. They would only talk to someone they already knew. And since the case has been closed for over twenty years we can't play the FBI card this time. I've been thinking about the quickest way to get to know them both, and…"

"Comprehension dawned on Sam's face as he stared at Dean in horror. "Dean. No."

Phoenix looked back and forth between them. "What?"

Dean finished his sentence with a feeling of impending doom in the form of Sam Winchester. "You two are going to high school."

**I just started high shool myself and I was sitting through yet another hour and a half long math class thinking that I was surprised that the Winchesters ever put up with this crap and it seemed so tempting to send them there. These next couple chapters should be amusing. I pretty much have it figured out but if there anything you'd like to see in their time at high school, classes or whatever, just let me know and i'll try to make it happen.**

**Please remember to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Samuel Winchester, get your lazy ass out of bed right now!" Dean reached up to catch the pillow rocketing towards his face.

Dean was not feeling the love. He was completely, truly and utterly done with this. It had taken him exactly thirteen hours to get Sam to so much as acknowledge his presence and had immediately wished that he hadn't. But four fistfights, two wrestling matches, and one cracked rib later he had somehow managed to get his infuriated little brother to within ten minutes of the school and there was no way he was giving up now, not when he was so close.

He yanked the duvet off Sam's head, tossing it onto the floor. He didn't remember getting Sam moving in the morning ever having been this difficult. Then again, his brother had been a lot smaller back then. It would have been a lot easier to just pick Sam up and chuck him in the car if he was still been travel sized. Not that Dean wouldn't do just that if need be.

Sam glared up at him. "Dude, what the hell? Gimme my blanket back."

Dean glared right back. "No freaking way. Get your gargantuan ass up _now. _We're going to be late."

"No, _you're _going to be late because _I'm not going._ You can't make me." Sam stated, looking extremely pissed.

Phoenix, who was perched on the other bed watching them, winced. Sam had just sealed his fate.

"Watch me, little brother." Dean's voice was quiet but Phoenix knew that that didn't mean anything, over the past four days spent with the Winchesters she had seen them go from zero to sixty in seconds flat.

"Bring it on." Sam stood up and went toe to toe with his brother, preparing to square off.

"I hate you."

Forty five minutes later found the three of them sitting in the office of the vice principle of Tulsa high. Sam had put up a brave fight but Dean had quickly over powered him, gargantuan or no. Now he was sitting on Dean's left in relatively clean clothes, his bangs brushed flat onto his forehead to make him appear younger, and his bitch face firmly in place.

"I love you too, Sammy. Now could you do your fantastic big brother a favour and stop looking like a kicked puppy before that dude in the cheap suit gets here? You're going to blow our cover."

Sam's frown deepened, a feat Dean would have thought impossible. "Good. And your suit is probably cheaper than his."

Dean did his best to look offended. "My suits are not cheap! They're handcrafted in Italy out of unicorn hair by the fanciest of opposable thumbed puppies."

Sam stared at him. Phoenix leaned over to ask: "where did you really get the suit?"

"Bargain mart off the interstate." Phoenix smirked. She had been much easier to convince then Sam. She had never been to high school, or couldn't remember it, and she was actually kind of excited to be out in the real world. She had dressed herself in a pair of light brown jeans and a simple black t-shirt under a blue hoodie. Her messenger bag was at the floor at her feet. She had had fun cramming it full of all the weapons it could carry without arousing suspicion. Some girls filled their bags with lipstick. Others filled their bags with low level explosives.

"Tell me Dean." Sam said sarcastically. "Why are you all for this plan? Oh yeah, that's right. _You don't have to do it!_"

Dean looked exasperated. "Enough Sam. I've already explained to you that I have to be legally of age otherwise there's no way the school is just going to let in three unaccompanied minors. They would call child services or something. Besides I can't go to high school, I'm almost thirty."

Unable to reason his way out of that one Sam slouched low in his seat, scowling. He was looking more like a teenager by the minute.

"Mr. Collins?" A middle aged, bespectacled man appeared in the doorway. He walked around the desktop, Dean standing up to shake his hand.

When both men had sat back down he continued, surveying the family before him. "Mr. Collins, my name is Mr. Coover and I am the vice principle here at Tulsa high. While it is uncommon to have new students so close to the end of the fall term we, as a school, are always happy to welcome new faces. You must be Sam I presume? And Phoenix? Excellent. So it says here that you are quite young yourself Mr. Collins?"

Dean smiled in what he hoped was a sincere manner. "That's right. These two are my younger siblings. I got custody when our parents died last May. Fought tooth and nail to keep them but that's what family's for right?" He could see Sam rolling his eyes in his peripheral vision and resisted the urge to throw something at his head.

"Quite right. I'm sorry for your loss. How did they die?" Mr. Coover asked, sympathetic.

Dean chose the answer closest to the truth. "Serial killer." The vice principal's eyes widened in horror and Phoenix stomped hard on his foot while trying to look distraught.

"Oh. Oh, well I'm very sorry to hear it. So, here Sam and Phoenix's schedules. School lets out at three and if you have any questions my secretary would be more than happy to help you." The man was obviously trying to get rid of them, nobody could blame him.

Mr. Coover shooed them quickly from his office, pointing them towards a cheerful looking lady behind the main desk then retreated into his room.

The woman waved happily at them as the small group walked towards her. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Marnon. Let's take a look at your schedules." She held out a hand and the younger two handed them over. "Drama? Go straight down the hall and turn right at the stairs, it's the first door on your left."

Dean, keeping up the pretence of a happy family, pulled Phoenix into a one armed hug that she did not return and ruffled Sam's hair in a way Dean knew would annoy him.

"Bye you two! Have a good first day. Knock 'em dead!" And with that Dean left hastily, before Sam and Phoenix found out what other classes he had chosen for them.

Sam and Phoenix hurried down the empty halls, schedules clutched tightly in their hands. Phoenix peered into the classrooms as they past, a look of disgust on her face.

"Jeez, they're like _cattle. _Why don't they all just leave?"

Sam glanced at her. "They frown on that; I wouldn't advise it."

"Why not."

"They'll get mad, punish you or something."

"Kick 'em and run."

"It's discouraged."

"No promises. So, why drama? You ever done drama before?"

Sam started checking room numbers. "Once, when I was young. I was in my school production of 'Our Towns'. Not exactly my shining moment. This is it."

Sam slowly pushed the door open and peered inside. Class had already started and the room was full of life. The walls were painted a vibrant purple and were plastered with posters for various plays and movies. There were props everywhere, costumes and furniture and plants placed seemingly at random throughout. Sam was already overwhelmed.

There were maybe twenty kids standing in two lines down the center of the room, all of them watching the newcomers curiously. Phoenix stepped in after Sam, her eyes wide. This was a completely different experience from what she had seen in the other classes. This room was so bright and full of energy, it was giving her a headache.

A vibrant looking man bounded over to them. "You two must be my new students! Sam and Phoenix Collins, right? I'm Mr. Visco, your drama teacher." He shoke hands vigorously with both of them. "You're running a bit late I'm afraid, you've missed warm-up. Well, no matter. We were just about to start our lesson on stage fighting! Just come join the end of the line there, we can get you properly introduced later."

Sam strode warily over to join the line, Phoenix standing across from him looking mildly alarmed.

"Okay can we come together as a class please? Good. We're going to start with the most basic offensive move today: the slap! Get together with your partner and choose who will be partner A."

Sam and Phoenix shrunk closer together, surveying their classmates suspiciously. They didn't remind Sam at all of the kids he used to go to school with. The drama kids were louder, more flamboyant. They also had a more accepting feel to them, something that Sam had never experienced in school. Most ignored the pair, but a few of the teenagers were eyeing them curiously which Sam didn't appreciate. Any one of them could be a demon and short of throwing holy water on them Sam had no way to be certain.

"Bad vibes?" Phoenix hissed.

"No."

"Good vibes?"

"No."

"Perfect."

Phoenix turned away, watching the demonstration. The drama teacher was clearly and deliberately slapping his TA around the face, showing them carefully how to execute the action without ever actually making contact with your opponent. Phoenix wanted to rip his arm out of its socket. What good would it do to fake slap an adversary? You'd be dead in a minute. Jeez.

Visco wrapped up the demonstration and turned to face his class. "Any questions? Okay, let's give it a go. Partner A attacking, partner B defending."

The room sprang into action, slaps cracking from every direction. Standing in the middle of it went completely against the hunters' instincts, both noticeably tense.

"Do you want to be A?" Sam asked.

"You can do it." Phoenix thought it would probably be better practice to defend.

"Okay. Ready?" She nodded and Sam slowly brought his right hand around in front of her face and clapped it into his left.

Phoenix was quick to defend herself, retaliating instinctively. Her elbow slammed quickly into Sam's stomach and she spun away, balancing lightly on the balls of her feet with her fists raised, one protecting her body one protecting her face.

Sam straightened up looking pissed. Phoenix watched him in confusion. "What?"

"I said I was sorry." Their first drama class was over but Phoenix still wasn't sure what to make of it. She had been sorely disappointed to find out that defence was just as boring and useless as offence. It was like the school _wanted _the kids to be mugged.

"Don't worry about it. What class have you got now?" Sam hitched his backpack higher up on his shoulder and sidestepped a freshman.

Phoenix checked her schedule. "Home economics. Hey, why do I have the girl classes? I knew I shouldn't have told Dean I can't cook."

Sam laughed. "He's probably hoping they'll teach you how to make decent pie. Seriously though, I think Carrie Summers teaches home Ec. You're probably supposed to get to know her."

Phoenix's face shut down. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Possible parents."

Sam surveyed her with concern. "You gonna be okay in her class?"

"Yeah, fine. I'll see you later Sam." Phoenix hurried off down the hall, hoping that this wouldn't be as awkward as it sounded.

It was worse. Phoenix was sure that this woman was her mother and it broke her heart. The resemblance was immediately obvious. Both women shared the same hair color and bone structure, had the same fire in their eyes. Although admittedly while Carrie's eyes were warm and welcoming, Phoenix's eyes were suspicious and calculating with an emotionless screen that she put over them when in the presence of people she distrusted. Mrs. Summers had a friendliness that drew people to her and it was clear that her students adored her. Phoenix would give anything to have a mother like that and she was crushed to find that she had had one and it had been snatched away from her.

She angrily switched the sewing machine back on and prepared to slide in her fourth square of cloth. As a new student she wasn't allowed to start on her first project until she could sew a straight line. Phoenix had quickly learned that she could kiss her dreams of being a suburban housewife goodbye. The machine jammed again and she swore under her breath.

The boy at the machine next to her heard and leaned over. "You'd better watch your fucking language." He teased lightly, smiling at her. "Need help?"

She smiled back. "please." The boy reached over and gently unravelled the thread; which had somehow gotten wrapped around the needle.

He straightened up and held out his hand, grinning. "I'm Alex. Nice to meet you."

"Phoenix. This class is crap huh?"

"No use to it whatsoever. And before you ask; I have decided that sewing is a very manly activity. Somebody has to embroider our pillowcases."

"That's the spirit." Phoenix smiled to herself and turned back to her machine, wondering if this was what it was like to function in society.

Sam was going to kill his brother. He was actually going to kill him dead. High school he could deal with. Drama he could deal with. Poetry was crossing a line. If he so much as heard the word 'simile' or 'metaphor' one more time somebody was going to get very badly hurt.

His first project was an introductory assignment to see if he had any talent. Sam could have answered that question without any similes at all but the teacher had insisted. He was supposed to write a short poem on who he was and what his life was like. This should be fun. He was an orphan who traveled around the country hunting things that his teacher had never even heard of with a man who used to be his brother but had recently been disowned and an amnesic chick who gave him psychic visions. It was going to be a long class.

Dean glanced up in alarm as the motel room door swung open and Phoenix and Sam came storming in. Neither looked please and Dean scanned the room for an escape route but unfortunately they were blocking the only exit, probably on purpose.

He smiled widely. "How was school? Did you learn anything?"

Sam sighed, the anger draining out of him, and sat down on one of the beds. "I learned that I have a dick for a brother."

Dean's smile grew. "Lighten up, Sammy. I've always said you were a drama queen, now you can do it for credits."

Phoenix spoke up. "I meant to ask you about that actually. Why are none of our classes academic?"

"A couple of them are; you'll probably have those tomorrow. Anyways you two already have enough credits to graduate. I had them transferred from your last school." He told them with a smirk.

"Our last school?" Sam asked. He couldn't even remember the name of the school he had ended up graduating at, much less the amount of credits he'd had.

"Yup, Singer high. It has a great mechanics program."

"I'll bet. You do realise that I'm going to have to kill you in your sleep for the poetry thing right?"

"It'll be worth it. An honourable way to die. Have you had to write anything yet?" Dean wasn't even trying to hide his happiness.

"As a matter of fact I have. Do you want to hear it?"

"Absolutely. Dazzle me Sammy."

Sam pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket with a smirk. He had a feeling that Dean would appreciate his work.

"_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I hunt monsters_

_So screw you."_

Sam beamed triumphantly, waiting for their reaction.

Dean applauded proudly. "That was beautiful Sam. You are a true poet."

Phoenix looked bemused. "I liked it. You need the help of a trained professional but I liked it."

Dean smiled at both of them, glad that their anger had lessened. "So you two think you can make it through another day of school? Maybe a little more willingly then the last one?"

Sam groaned and sank back onto his bed. "Maybe."

Dean had been researching the Summers case all day and had come to the conclusion that as he suspected, the Summers didn't like to talk about their daughter. He couldn't find any info on either of them and they had never done any interviews. All of that made it all the more important that Sam and Phoenix get to know them before they approached them so Dean was glad that this brother had agreed to go back without murdering him. He was going to confiscate Sam's gun before he went to bed though, just in case


	8. tuesday

**I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long to post. I just couldnt seem to finish it. By the way I forgot to tell you but Sam's poem from chapter 7 was written by my friend 'IStoleMyselfATimeLord'. You should check out her stuff. I know this whole high school thing seems like it is going nowhere but I promise it is. Okay, on with chapter 8!**

"This is a toothpick."

"No, it's a sword."

"No, it's a toothpick." Sam looked down at the oversized wooden weapon in his hand and sighed. Phoenix had obviously been trained in her past life but she wasn't going to last long if she didn't get it through her head that the toothpick was not going to do crap against a demon. Or a werewolf, or a vampire. Maybe a trickster. Sam assessed the toy with newfound interest.

Phoenix smiled in a way that made Sam immediately nervous. "Yeah, well. Toothpick or no I bet I could kill you with this thing in more ways than you know how to die."

Sam laughed. "Bring it, Ariel."

They spared happily for a couple minutes, seemingly evenly matched. It reminded Sam of when he was younger and Dean taught him how to handle a sword. He tried to support Phoenix the same way his brother had for him, jabbing to show her where she wasn't defending herself and leaving himself open for easy attacks, but all his troubles got him was a sword point to the ribs and a hiss to stop going easy on her.

He grinned and complied, delighted when she stepped up her game to match his. Neither heard Mr. Visco when he called the class together and it was a few moments before either one of them realised that every other face was turned towards them, watching in shock. Sam dropped his sword to his side, blushing in embarrassment. Perfect, now on top of being the new kids they were the new kids with no backstory who could easily handle deadly weapons. That didn't look bad.

Visco cleared his throat, shaking off the incident. "You're all doing extremely well with sword fighting. Obviously some more than others. Now I think we're ready to take it to the next step. You are going to get into groups of two to four. Make a routine using your swords, no more than ten moves. When you have those prepared we are going to set them to music. Our next unit is musical theater and I thought this would be a fun way to ease into it."

The hunters turned slowly to face each other. Sam's expression of naked horror turned quickly to alarm at Phoenix's smirk.

"You have got to be kidding me. No way in hell are we sticking around for musical theater. I won't do it." Sam stated, jaw jutting defiantly.

Phoenix smiled happily. "Aw, come on Sam. I bet you'd look cute in a poodle skirt."

"I will beat you with your own spinal cord."

Phoenix's laugh was cut off by a tentative voice behind them. "Um, excuse me?" Turning, they found themselves facing two of their new classmates, a small, dark haired girl who Sam recognised from his poetry class and a tall blond boy who Phoenix seemed to recognise.

"Alex." She grinned at the boy, they had obviously met before. "I didn't know you were in this class. This is my brother Sam, Sam this is Alex from home Ec."

"Nice to meet you." Sam watched the younger man carefully, not wanting to give out their information to strangers.

"You too. Older brother?"

"Twins."

"Huh. You two don't look much alike." Sam shrugged.

"Well, anyways. I was wondering if you two would like to work with me and Jessica. You guys should get to know the other students and this project is easier with more people anyways."

Seeing Sam flinch at the girl's name, Phoenix answered for both of them. "Sure. What do you want to do?"

The four of them spent the remaining hour planning enthusiastically. Sam and phoenix choreographed the fight since they had the most experience and after a heated debate they managed to land on a song that all four of them could stand. Phoenix enjoyed the foreign sense of community and although he hid it well it was obvious that Sam did too. She had almost forgotten that he had gone to college but he must miss it. constantly moving around, never staying in one place for long, it had probably been a long time since Sam had had any friends that he didn't have to worry about dying at any given time. Phoenix was sad for both their sakes when the bell rung, signalling end of class.

Sam carefully mixed the liquid in the plastic beakers, sighing. It figured that he got his first academic class and it was something he had done when he was fifteen. Chemistry. Not even advanced placement chemistry. True, Sam had loved high school the first time around but there was something depressing about reliving it as an adult. As a child he had enjoyed the break from the constant hunting with his family. Now he was attending as part of a hunt. It felt like Sam was tarnishing the memory of his sanctuary. For two years Sam had managed to break free, something no hunter had ever done. But as always the family business came first and he had allowed himself to get sucked back in. Depressing.

Sam was snapped suddenly out of his reverie by the sudden appearance of a dark haired man in a trench coat. Sam swore creatively and fumbled with the beakers, barely managing to catch them before they hit the classroom floor. Straightening up he glared good naturedly at the man in front of him, who was regarding Sam curiously, head cocked slightly to one side.

"Dammit Cas." Sam scowled at the angel.

"Sam." Castiel greeted his friend, emotionless as ever.

"What the hell are you doing here? Could you not use the door?" Sam glanced anxiously around the chemistry lab but nobody seemed to have noticed the sudden appearance. That would have been hard to explain.

"Dean asked me to keep an eye on you. However that is not the main purpose of my visit." Cas spoke hurriedly, as though afraid he would be overheard.

"What are you talking about?" Sam demanded, starting to feel mildly alarmed. "Cas, what's going on?"

"The girl. The girl you have allied with. She is here?"

Sam stared at the angel bewilderedly. "Phoenix? Yeah. Yeah she's upstairs. Why? Is she in danger? Does she need help?" This conversation was taking far too long and he was a millisecond away from rushing off to find her himself but Cas shook his head.

"She is in no danger. Yet. But she cannot leave your sight, do you understand? You cannot allow her to fall to harm. Do you understand me Sam?" he leaned towards Sam, blue eyes stormy.

"I understand. Cas, is something going to happen to her? What do you know? What aren't you telling me?" Sam demanded, worried, but Castiel was already gone.

Sam dropped his lunch onto the plastic folding table and sat down heavily next to Phoenix. He turned to her, forcing a smile. After his conversation with Cas earlier he was reluctant to leave her alone, hence the depressing school cafeteria. He had already decided not to tell her about the angel's visit, at least not until he knew more. Better yet; he would make Castiel tell her himself. Let him deal with her rage.

"Hey Sam." Phoenix greeted, smiling warmly. "How was your morning?"

"Yuck."

She smirked at his description. "Me too. Hey did you know that 'accidentally' whacking a kid with a badminton racket was not the correct way to handle that situation?"

Sam laughed in spite of himself. "News to me."

"High school blows, not really grieving my lack of adolescent memories. Think Dean will let us take the day off tomorrow? I need a mental health day."

He shook his head gloomily. "Not a chance. What have you got this afternoon?"

"Um…" Phoenix consulted her times table, lips pursed. "Hairdressing. You think Dean's trying to tell me something?" She joked, running a hand absentmindedly through her hair.

Sam shrugged. "Hard to tell sometimes. Meet out front after school? I think Dean's picking us up." _Which he's probably doing purely because it's demeaning. _Sam thought fondly.

"Kay. Good luck." Phoenix got to her feet and hurried off to get her books, Sam watching her go.

The impala rolled smoothly up to the school half an hour late, pulling up in front of two extremely pissed off fake students.

Sam flopped down next to Dean, Phoenix clambering into the back. "What took you so long? What the hell were you doing?"

Dean shrugged. "Nobody special. How was your day?"

"Peachy."

Phoenix stuck her head between the front seats. "I started a new project. Look!" Something dark, furry and mangled flew at Dean from the backseat. With a startled yelp he batted the unidentified threat toward Sam, who was ready for it. He darted forward, knife in hand, and impaled the creature. He looked up at Phoenix, smiling triumphantly.

Phoenix looked equal parts irritated and amused. She reached over to yank the dagger out of the canvas of Sam's bag, pulling the thing of the end with a sigh. "Really guys? Come on. That was my homework!"

"That was your… what?" Sam looked more closely at the object Phoenix was dangling in front of him, thoroughly confused. Focusing on it he realised that the furry creature he had just killed was in fact a plastic doll head, complete with a head of impressively destroyed and chopped up hair. There was a large gash in between the dolls eyes where Sam's knife had been lodged. "Oh…sorry."

"Maybe you should be thanking us. Remind me never to let you near me with scissors." Dean pulled out of the school parking lot, eyeing the head suspiciously as though afraid it might bite him. Phoenix sat back in her seat, glowering half-heartedly.

"So what's the plan? Did anybody find out anything important? Check-in." Dean demanded, keeping his eyes on the road. "Sammy, you first."

"Not much. I used my spare to research the Summers case but couldn't find anything new so I started thinking: it was a very traumatic experience for a young couple to go through. It's a miracle they're still together at all. So I hacked into the data for the local therapy clinic. Turns out shortly after their daughter disappeared Mathew and Carrie Summers took couples therapy sessions. I tried to access their file but the details are kept in hard copy form in the clinic. I was thinking that maybe if we could get to the files they might have more details about the night Azezal took the baby."

Dean nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. Ill check that out tomorrow. If the files have enough information then maybe we won't have to talk to them at all. Anybody up for a drink? I found a bar just a couple blocks from the motel."

Phoenix fidgeted awkwardly. "Um... Actually I kinda have plans tonight."

"Plans?" Dean asked, confused. "How could you possibly have plans? You don't know anyone."

"I know_ some_ people." Phoenix told him, exasperatedly. "Unlike you, Sam and I have actually been doing something with our time."

Sam jumped in before Dean could reply. "Who do you have plans with?"

"Alex."

Sam thought hard. "The blond boy?"

"Bingo."

"Wait." Dean laughed incredulously. "You're going on a date?"

"Yeah." Phoenix stuck her chin out defiantly. "Maybe. Got a problem?"

"No. No, it's just... Cougar!"

Phoenix didn't speak to him all the way home.

"Okay." The girl stepped into the room somewhat shyly. "What do you think?"

Phoenix was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a purple shirt and her dark green rain jacket. Her soft red hair was braided over one shoulder. She held her arms out and spun tentatively.

"You look great." Sam told her, smiling warmly.

"Terrible." Dean frowned at her outfit as though it had offended him.

Phoenix stopped spinning to stare at him accusingly. "I beg your unbelievable pardon?"

"I mean you look fine." Dean amended quickly. "But your clothes are not appropriate for a date."

"What are you talking about?" Phoenix looked down at herself. "I'm hardly showing any skin!"

"Exactly." Dean said fervently. He strode across the room, grabbing Phoenix by the arm and dragging her into the bathroom. "Slut up!"

Sometime later Dean was kicked out of the bathroom, Phoenix immerging soon after that, this time dressed completely differently. She wore the jean skirt that Dean had picked out for her, a forest green tank top, her leather jacket and a pair of brown combat boots. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders and she squirmed uncomfortably under their gaze.

"What?" Phoenix demanded anxiously. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"You look amazing." Sam told her, Dean nodding appreciatively.

"Well… thanks. What are your guy's plans for tonight?"

"We were gonna go to that bar I found." Dean informed her casually.

Phoenix frowned. "The bar you found. You mean the one right across the street to the restaurant where Alex is taking me?"

"Oh is it?" Dean asked innocently.

"Are you guys keeping an eye on me? You do realise that I'm twenty five right? I can look after myself."

"It's not like that." Sam hurried to explain. "Just we don't know who might be after you and unless you think_ Alex_ would be able to hold his own against hell's bitches you might want us there to back you up."

"You are armed right?" Dean quizzed.

"Uh huh." Phoenix assured him. "Knife in my boot, holy water in my jacket, salt in my pocket.

"Good. Is he coming to pick you up?"

She shook her head. "No way. You think I want him knowing I'm living in a motel? I'm meeting him there."

"We'll drive you. Come on, let's hit the road."

The bartender passed a shot over the bar, Sam draining it in one. Dean watched, eyebrows raised.

"Dude, how many of those are you gonna have?"

Sam frowned, considering. "At least one more."

Dean shrugged. "Whatever. Just… slow down. You have school tomorrow." Sam groaned resignedly. "What's up with you anyways?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong."

Dean shook his head sadly. Sam rarely drank, and never heavily. The only times he had known Sam to go on a full out bender was when something was bothering him. He knew that he would eventually have to force the truth out of his little brother but then again in about three drinks he probably wouldn't have to. Sam tended to reach a point of depressed clarity when he was wasted. He would tell Dean then, and until that point Dean was happy to wait. It had been a long time since he and Sam had really spent time together, too long. Too often when the Winchesters had a night out it ended in blood shed. If not demons then vampires. Or ghouls or werewolves or ghosts. Their lives were so messed up.

Sam turned to him suddenly, expression pained. "Dean…"

_Oh dear god; here we go. _"What, Sam?"

"I... I…" Dean realised suddenly that Sam wasn't looking at him at all. His gaze was fixed on a point about two feet over Dean's head. "Oh crap."

Dean swivelled, following his brothers gaze. A tall, intimidating looking man stood behind him, hand outstretched as though he had been about to tap Dean on the shoulder. "Can I help you?" Dean asked tensely.

The man smiled creepily and Dean realised for the first time that he didn't appear to be blinking. "Oh, I think so…"

The strangers hand jumped to his belt, revealing a curved hunting knife. His head snapped back up, his eyes rolling do inky black.

"…Winchester."

**I hope you liked it! Please ****_pleae _****review. this whole nobody reviewing thing is getting disguraging. Chapter 9 should be up within a week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm updating early!** **This chapter was actualy supposed to be part of chapter 8 but it was dragging on to much. I decided to post this now so that in chapter 10 we can get on with wednsday. Also thank you so much to those who reviewed chapter 8. You people made my weekend. Enjoy!**

Phoenix peered around the homely restaurant suspiciously. It was a lovely place, family run for decades, with great service, a warm fireplace, and a never ending supply of breadsticks. But Phoenix just knew that something was going to go wrong. She didn't remember much of her life but if she had learned anything from the past week it was that the world was majorly screwed up. So forgive her if she didn't immediately relax and enjoy herself.

"So how do you like Tulsa?" Phoenix was snapped back to reality as Alex spoke. He grinned at her, genuinely interested, and she smiled back. Alex was so different from the Winchester boys. Unlike them he was relaxed; he didn't have to constantly be ready for attack. _It must be nice_, she thought somewhat wistfully.

"It's okay I guess. It very different from where we used to live." It was, probably.

"Is that a good thing or bad… you know what? Don't answer that." She laughed lightly and his smile grew. "So it's just you and your brothers right?"

Phoenix tensed, suddenly wary. "How do you know that?"

Alex shrugged, not noticing her sudden change in demeanour. "It's the talk of the school. Serial killer huh?" he asked sympathetically.

"Um… yeah… tragic. It was kinda like a turning point you know? Like when they were alive it was a completely different life, separate from this one. Now it's just me, Sam and Dean."

Alex winced with empathy. "That must have been tough."

"Well yeah it was. It's hard to just restart your life. But they really are great guys. They believe that we'll figure it out so I do too."

Alex's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What are you figuring out?"

Phoenix realized that she had said too much. "Oh, just you know… life."

He nodded, as though this made all the sense in the world. "I'm sure you will figure it out. What were your parents like? When they were alive?"

"They were…" Phoenix paused. What could she say about her parents? Or any part of her life for that matter. _Well Alex, I woke up a week ago on the floor of an abandoned house and proceeded to beat the shit out of two demon hunting boys… _"They were amazing. My mom liked to cook and sew and stuff. My dad taught chemistry." Probably best to stick to the facts, scarce as they may be.

Alex listened intently. "They sound great. Where did you live before you moved to Tulsa?"

Phoenix raked her brains frantically. Why had she not come up with a background before she came? "Well…" Phoenix trailed off as something caught her attention. She could see the Winchesters in the bar across the street and they seemed to be having a bit of trouble. The dozen or so people who had been drinking contentedly just moments before had turned on them. Dean was locked in combat with what looked like the bartender and... Why was Sam running down the counter?

Oh crap.

Dean whirled away from the tall stranger, pulling a flask of holy water out of the lining of his jacket. He would have loved a more destructive weapon but unfortunately Sam had the knife and the colt was back at the motel.

He and Sam stood back to back, assessing the situation. Every single occupant of the tiny bar was on their feet moving towards the Winchesters, eyes pitch black.

Sam groaned. "I'm either too drunk for this or not drunk enough."

"I'm diffidently not drunk enough." Dean sighed and charged forwards, landing the first blow.

Sam grabbed a demon and shoved him hard, overbalancing another. Both demons hit the ground with a thud. Sam stepped forward and briskly made sure they would not be getting back up. Two down, eight to go.

Dean doused the first demon in holy water then slammed his head onto the bar, the demon crumpling immediately. He seized two demons and knocked their heads together, both lay perfectly still. They would live but they would have the mother of headaches tomorrow. Half the demons were down now. Dean ran around the bar to take on the bartender, noticing as he did that Sam appeared to be running on top of the counter kicking demons heads as he passed. Maybe he was too drunk for this. Dean rolled his eyes and ducked as the bartender's meaty fist whistled over his head.

"Where is she? Where is the girl?" The demon hissed frantically at him.

Dean kicked him squarely in the gut. "I have a message for you to report back to your boss. You. Can't. Have. Her!"

Suddenly he felt his feet ripped out from under him and he fell forwards, hitting the ground hard. While he had been distracted a second demon had grabbed his ankles from behind, tripping him. Simple but affective.

Both demons were on him in a second. He glanced around desperately but Sam was preoccupied with his own opponents and had yet to notice that Dean needed help. Suddenly a boot clad foot flew past his ear and slammed into the demons face, knocking him backwards off of Dean. He quickly shook of the other, knocking his head firmly against the beer tap. The golden liquid sprayed everywhere and Dean smiled up at his rescuer. "Want a drink? It's on me."

"I might take you up on that. You owe me so much." Phoenix smirked then stuck out her hand, pulling him to his feet.

Dean turned in a quick circle, taking in the room. The remaining two demons were both on the floor, Phoenix having took them out on her way in, and as he watched Sam drove the knife into the final adversary then dropped him into a crumpled heap.

Sam straightened up, wiping the bloodstained blade onto his pants leg. "Phoenix. Perfect timing as usual I see."

Phoenix crossed her arms and stepped out of the growing puddle of beer. "You're both welcome. I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I? Not without you almost getting yourself killed!"

Sam grinned happily at her. "Well, thank you for saving our asses." He glanced around. "Where is Alex by the way?"

Realisation fell over the girls face, quickly followed by panic. "Alex! Oh damn. I had to leave him in the restaurant so I could run over here to save you two idiots." She darted over to the front window. Across the street she could see Alex staring at her, shock clear on his face. He had seen everything. "Oh, no."

Sam came up behind her, gripping her elbow and pulling her gently away from the window. He snapped the blinds closed, blocking out Alex's face.

"Come on. We have to get out of here before the cops show."

The three left out the back way, disappearing into the night.

**I hope you all liked it! Please review.(I promise to respond it you do.)**


	10. Chapter 10 wednsday

**Yes! At last double digits! I'm trying to get out chapters more quickly in the next few weeks so that the high school part can be done in time for a christmas chapter. Please R&R. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

Sam woke before the others the next morning, twitching back the curtains to reveal a pale sky. He heard muttering and turned curiously towards the sound, following the voice to the bed farthest from the door. Phoenix was fast asleep still whispering softly, curled around her pillows with her fiery hair surrounding her like a halo. They had gotten back late last night and the girl had gone straight to bed, refusing to talk to either of them. The events of the night before had hit her hard, probably harder than she was letting showing. Sam decided to let her sleep.

His brother was a different story. The way Sam saw it, if Dean was going to continue forcing them to go to school then the least he could do was get them breakfast. He crept towards his brother, reaching out a hand to wake him.

Eyes still closed, Dean's hand shot out, gripping his brother's wrist. Sam gasped in surprise and spun away, cursing.

"Wha… how did you even see that?" he glowered in annoyance, rubbing his wrist.

"Spidey senses, little brother." Dean's eyes snapped open and he rolled into a sitting position.

"Bullshit." Phoenix piped up from the other side of the room, rubbing her eyes and detangling herself from her sheets. "What the hell are you two doing now?"

"Nothing. You know you're lucky I wasn't armed." Sam glared pointedly at Dean, clearly telling him not to upset Phoenix.

"Whatever Samantha. Come on children, you had better hurry up if you want a ride to school."

Phoenix threw a pillow at him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay people, this is your final day to work with swords. You are going to work with a partner to create a short swordfight, which you will present at the end of class. Don't worry; no music this time. Sound good?"

The class dispersed into groups of two. All eager to get to work, the freaks. Alex had not shown up for drama today, and Phoenix couldn't help but wonder if it was because he was avoiding her. It probably was, she hadn't exactly made a great first impression. As far as she could tell he hadn't actually seen anyone get stabbed but the fact that she had ditched him in the middle of dinner to run across the street and beat the crap out of multiple strangers was reason enough. Especially when she had just disappeared afterward. With a sigh she pushed it to the back of her mind, promising to deal with it later.

Sam and Phoenix turned to face each other, resigned to their fates.

"You know…" Phoenix grinned mischievously. "We never did get to finish yesterday's match."

Sam smiled widely and pointed his end of his weapon at her throat. She batted it away playfully, retaliating enthusiastically. _Bring it, Winchester._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean was sitting on the bed, surrounded by papers with Sam's laptop on his legs, when his phone rang, blaring out 'highway to hell' by ACDC. God, anthem of his life.

"Hello?" Dean jammed the phone against his ear. "I might be. Who is this...? Oh… is something wrong...? What about them…? They _what?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean stormed into the main office, making a beeline for his 'charges'. They sat together on a bench in the corner of the reception room. Sam was slouched against the wall with his hood up, the picture of teenage angst. Phoenix sat up straight, glaring around the room as though daring anybody to approach her.

Relief washed over her features as he joined them. "Dean. They're making a big deal out of nothing."

Dean stared at her in disbelief. "You _stabbed _Sam?"

Phoenix pouted angrily. "I scraped him. He's fine."

"New low guys. New low. You good Sam?"

"I'm fine. They just gave me a band aid. I don't think that's what they're objecting to." Sam admitted, guiltily.

Dean frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about? Actually come to think of it, how did you manage this? I thought they gave you wooden swords? What is this? Explain yourselves."

Phoenix shifted under his gaze. "Well, they do. But there were some swords hanging on the wall and… you know what? Here comes the principal. Why don't we let her explain?"

Sure enough a middle aged, severe looking woman appeared at his elbow. "Mr. Collins? We've been waiting for you. My name is Ms. Quimby and I am the principal here at Tulsa high."

Dean shook hands with the woman warily. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Mr. Collins your brother and sister were sent down to my office after they stole a pair of decorative swords off the wall of the theater department and used them in combat, which concluded with Phoenix maiming Samuel."

Sam interrupted, outraged. "Maimed? I put a _Band-Aid _on it!"

Phoenix smiled sweetly up at Quimby. "We were just devoted to our scene work ma'am."

The woman looked down her nose at the younger girl. "You will hold your tongue Ms. Collins. This incident is not even remotely up to the standards of this school. You and your brother have both been expelled and you have only yourselves to blame."

"Expelled? Wait a minute." Dean jumped in, flashing his most charming smile. "Maybe we should talk about this. Somewhere more private."

Ms. Quimby glowered at the eldest Winchester. "I suppose we may talk. However there is no way around your siblings expulsion." She led him into her office, Dean flipping Sam and Phoenix the bird as he left.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean immerged from the principal's office twenty minutes later, walking right past the other two and out the door. Sam and Phoenix hurried to catch up; even Sam with his long legs was struggling to match his brisk pace.

"What happened?" Phoenix demanded, practically jogging.

"Well you aren't expelled anymore if that's what you're asking, although you have both been kicked out of drama. Congratulations by the way; you two are officially the dumbest people I have ever met. What the hell were you thinking?"

Sam shrugged. "We just got a little carried away. How did you convince grumpy to let us stay? Why are you walking so fast?"

They reached the impala, Dean swinging open his door and collapsing into the driver's seat. He waited for them to get in before he continued. "First of all: Sam grumpy is your nickname; don't try to pawn it of on someone else. And second: I am walking fast because I'm trying to get out of here before grumpy comes out here after me."

"Why?" Phoenix asked slowly, suddenly wary.

"Believe me; you don't want to know." Dean shuddered in revolution and pulled out of the parking lot.

Phoenix met Sam's eyes, bemused. He mouthed 'don't ask'. She nodded, laughing silently. If you were going to get out of school stabbing your friend and having his brother seduce the principal was diffidently the way to do it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dean?"

"Bobby. Whatcha got?" Dean was relieved to hear from his friend. Although he had jumped at the opportunity to torture Sam by means of high school, he was dying to get the hell out of dodge. They had only been in town four days and they had already had more close calls then he was comfortable with. He hoped that Bobby could give them something work with.

"Not much. These people covered their tracks well. They really know how to disappear."

Dean sighed exasperatedly. "Well, what _do_ you have?"

"Carrie and Mathew Summers live at 1824 Alburry Street with their two kids."

"They had more kids?" Dean interrupted. He glance over at Phoenix, who sat curled up on her bed reading her new book. He wondered how she would take the idea that she might have younger siblings, that her parents had moved on with their lives. He would sit her down and tell her later, or make Sam do it.

"Good to know your listening so well Dean. Now let me get on with it will you?" Bobby growled at him before pressing on. "Sam's right, shortly after their daughter was stolen the Summers took couples therapy sessions at a local office. The records are sealed."

Dean frowned. "So how are we supposed to get at them?"

"I've booked you an appointment."

"A… come again?"

"An appointment Dean. It'll get you in the building, and then all you have to do is grab the file." Bobby explained impatiently.

"I don't need therapy!" Dean exclaimed indignantly.

Bobby chuckled. "Son, I'm not gonna touch that one with a ten foot broom. If you don't want it then fine, make Sam do it. Just make sure you get the file."

"I might do that. Thanks Bobby." Dean said distractedly. Phoenix had uncurled herself from her bed and was slowly walking towards the window, eyeing it suspiciously.

"No problem. How's the newest member of your tribe?" Bobby asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"She's fine. She maimed Sam so they're both home from school." Phoenix was now motioning for Sam to join her at the window, looking somewhat panicked. Sam jogged over and after a glance outside gestured frantically for Dean to come look, eyes wide.

"She did _what_? What do you mean school? Dean! What the hell are you three up to?" Bobby demanded, thoroughly overwhelmed.

"Um yeah. Bobby I think I'm gonna have to call you back." Dean hung up on Bobby's protests. He strode towards his brother, eyebrows raised. "What's wrong with you two?"

Sam pointed mutely outside and at last Dean followed his gaze.

"Damn."

**If you want to know whats outside the window I guess you'll have to read the next chapter! It should be out sometime before friday. Please review with any comments, constructive criticism, suggestions, or guesses as to what is outside. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I havn't updated in awhile. I should be putting out a few chapters in the next few days because I want to do a christmas chapter. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited. You guys are you all for baring with me. Enjoy!**

In the parking lot outside the motel were demons. At least two dozen of them. They were milling around, spread out over quite a distance, all acting like normal human but every once in a while one or two of them would throw a glance towards their room, eyes flashing black.

"There's too many." Sam muttered dejectedly. "We can't get out."

Dean didn't even turn to look at him, keeping his gaze locked on the small army on the other side of the glass. "Maybe not. But they can't get in either. I put up protections while you guys were in school; the place is coated in them. Completely hell proof."

"Do you think those are the ones from the bar? The ones that got away?" Phoenix asked, leaning against the window frame.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. And I think they brought reinforcements. Those ones must have been the scouts. You know: 'find the ginger; call in the cavalry'.

Phoenix swatted at him half-heartedly. "You boys got anything that can blast through twenty demons?"

Sam shook his head. "nothing." Then his face lit up as he thought of something. "Wait! Dean, what about Cas? He could smite those suckers easy."

His brother brightened immediately, moving away from the window to stand in the middle of the room. He closed his eyes, praying to Cas. "Hey Castiel? We have a situation down here and a little angelic hocus pocus would be appreciated." He cracked one eye open, then the other, looking around the room for the trench coated angel. After a minute however it was clear that nothing was going to happen. Dean sank into a chair, annoyed. "Sure. The one time he's busy."

Sam and Phoenix exchanged looks, leaving the window. Nothing could get in anyways. "So." Sam changed the subject. "As long as were stuck here, what did Bobby want?"

Dean groaned inwardly. "He set up a little field trip for us tomorrow, if we can get out of here that is. And…" He glanced up at Phoenix, hoping that she would take the news well. "And he got me the address just in case the files don't have enough info. The address of the house where the Summers live with their two kids."

Phoenix went perfectly still, face a mask of emotionlessness. "K-kids?" she stammered, the quaver in her voice the only indicator of what she was feeling.

"Yeah, kids. Phoenix, I'm so sorry." Dean watched her sympathetically, heart breaking.

A single tear spilled over and rolled slowly down her cheek. She batted at it impatiently. Sam reached for her but Phoenix backed away. "Okay. I'm okay. I'll see you guys in the morning. Wake me up if the demons get in." she retreated to the far side of the room, crawling into her bed fully clothed just as she had that first night, turning away from the Winchesters.

The brother exchanged a hopeless look, both wishing that they could help but knowing they couldn't. Sam went to sit on his own bed, watching Phoenix's shoulder shake silently. Dean dragged over his chair, positioning himself in front of the window. That's how they stayed all night, watching each other's backs.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam woke the next morning to the sound of light scratching. His hand slid under his pillow, tightening reflexively around the hilt of his knife. He pulled his head up, glancing around sleepily. Dean was passed out by the window, doing an excellent guarding job. Phoenix was sitting up against her headboard, drawing in the sketchbook Sam had chosen for her. Sam climbed out of bed and went to sit with her. Phoenix jumped when Sam sat down next to her, apparently she hadn't heard him coming, closing the book gently.

"How are you doing?" Sam inquired, watching her carefully.

She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Better. Sorry about that by the way. I don't know what happened."

"You have every right to be upset. It must have been a bit unexpected."

Phoenix nodded sadly. "I know. But I should have seen it coming. They lost me over twenty years ago. Obviously they would have moved on with their lives."

Sam studied her miserably. Phoenix looked so beautiful in that moment, sunlight gleaming of her hair, wide blue eyes full of pain. More than ever he ached to kill the evil son of a bitch who did this to her, who took her happy life and destroyed it. Anger coursed through him at what she should have had. A happy childhood, loving parents. She should be in college now, with a great guy, maybe married. Not stuck in this crap hole of a life with him.

Sam slid his arm tentatively around her shoulders, sighing inwardly with relief when she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "We're going to get out of this." He promised fervently.

"I know."

And he didn't need to tell her that he wasn't just talking about getting out of the motel room with the demons outside. He didn't need to tell her because she knew.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sometime later the rush of angel wings announced Castiel's arrival. Dean awoke with a start, jumping up in alarm. He relaxed when he realised who it was, smiling in relief.

"Cas. About time. What kept you?"

"I came as quickly as I could." Sam and Phoenix joined them, both greeting their friend. Phoenix eyed him somewhat warily, having never met an angel before.

"So what is your 'situation'?" Cas inquired, head cocked slightly to one side. Sam led him to the window, giving him a clear view of their little rodent problem. The angel regarded the demons calmly, none of which had moved an inch all night. He turned back to the Winchesters. "There are demons."

Dean sighed in exasperation. "Yes, Cas, there are demons. Now can you do me a favour and smite them with your angel mojo so we can get out of here? I'm starving and we have no fridge."

Castiel nodded vigorously. "I will be right back." He disappeared in a rush of feathers.

Phoenix yanked the blinds down as searing bright light poured in through the window, a sign that their friend was doing his job well. A high pitched wailing was cut off sharply as the demon was thrown out of its vessel. Before too long the light dimmed enough that Phoenix was able to slide the blinds back up. She peered out. "Wow Castiel, that was very thorough."

Cas smiled at Phoenix and she relaxed visibly. "Thank you Phoenix. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too."

Dean clapped his hands together, taking charge. "Okay people, here's the plan. We need oh so many burgers. Like right now. And then we have an appointment."

Sam frowned in confusion. "What appointment?"

Dean grinned alarmingly. "You'll see."

**I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit pointless but I promis it's all going somewhere. I'll update tomorrow. **

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter, as prosmised. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Sam sulked in the passenger seat, glowering at his brother.

Dean glanced sideways at his sibling, smirking. "Brighten up Sammy. You probably need it anyways."

"I do not need counselling." Sam insisted. "If anybody does it's you. I have yet to sell my soul or get ripped apart by hellhounds or, I don't know, go to _hell._"

Phoenix leaned forwards in between the seats, eyebrows raised. "Say what?"

"It's a long story."

Her eyebrows drew together, bemused. "Do you two do stuff like that often?"

"You'd be surprised."

"The point is." Dean interrupted. "That you have to do it, Sam, so that Phoenix and I can sneak into the office and grab the file while you distract the doctor."

"Why can't you distract the doctor while I go get the file?" Sam demanded half-heartedly.

"Because I'm older and I say so."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Very much."

Sam sighed in resignation. Brothers.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Doctor Palicki crossed her legs, consulting her notes. "So, Mr. Forrester, why have you decided to book this session?"

Sam shifted uneasily, cheeks burning. "Well, I've just been really depressed you know?" He figured it was safe to stick to the classics.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" The woman regarded him with an unnervingly steady gaze.

Sam squirmed under her examination. "It's just a lot of pressure."

"What is?"

"Everything. Life. Work." He would rather be absolutely anywhere else. He was going to _murder _his brother.

"Where do you work?"

"As a plumber. It's kind of the family business."

The doctor smiled sympathetically. "Family business huh? What was that like growing up? Tell me about your family."

_Lady you have no idea. _Sam cursed inwardly, glancing at his watch and praying to whatever angels were still listening that Dean and Phoenix would be quick.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Phoenix took the proffered lock pick, jimmying it into the lock. She pushed the door open quietly; slipping inside with Dean on her heals. The eldest Winchester pushed past her, crossing to the filing cabinet on the opposite wall. He pulled open the drawer marked 'R to Z', leafing through it.

He grinned at her. "You're a natural. You must have been one damn good hunter wherever you came from."

Phoenix smiled sadly, secretly pleased. "Just grab the damn file, Winchester."

Dean turned back to the cabinet, smirking. "Sampson… Stinson… there! Summers!" He withdrew a file marked 'Summers, Carrie/ Mathew', beaming triumphantly.

Phoenix opened her mouth to congratulate him but before she could say anything another voice sounded from behind her. "What are you doing in here?"

Whirling around she locked eyes with the middle aged janitor in the doorway, eyeing them accusingly.

Phoenix felt a hand on her elbow. She looked up at Dean, eyes wide. He winked at her mischievously. "Let me handle this." He walked towards the man, hands raised in a placating gesture. "Look mister, let's just talk about this." When he reached the man his arm shot forwards, catching the janitor in the jaw. As he reeled backwards Dean grabbed the front of his jacket, lifting him up and dumping him into his own garbage can. His legs flailed upside down almost comically. Dean darted around the can and out the door, dragging Phoenix behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you ever consider quitting the family business and doing something you enjoy?"

"Somebody has to unclog the pipes! Jeez." Sam cursed himself for ever agreeing to do this. He had spent the past twenty minutes pretending to pour his heart out to this woman and having to listen to her sympathetic questions while secretly wishing he could beat her to death with her stupid little clip board. How anybody could stand doing this on a weekly basses was beyond him. It was a miracle the marriage counselling alone hadn't torn apart the Summers marriage.

A flash of movement caught his eye. Phoenix and Dean where standing in the hall, waving frantically for him to follow.

He turned back to doctor Palicki. "You know what? You got through to me. I'm healed. Thanks a bunch." He tossed her twenty bucks and raced out the door, ignoring her protests.

The trio dashed out of the clinic and down the street towards the Impala. They collapsed onto the leather seats, panting.

"What the hell happened?" Sam demanded.

"The garbage man happened. Apparently he was supposed to clean while the good doctor was with you."

"Did you get the file?" Sam scanned the pair of them but couldn't see the papers anywhere.

Dean glanced down at his hands; just now realising they were empty. "Damn! I must have dropped it while I took care of the janitor."

Sam stared at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? I just had my soul attacked for nothing?"

"Don't be a drama queen, Sammy. Don't you feel much freer of spirit now?"

Sam flipped him off. "So what's plan B?"

Dean sighed, putting the Impala into drive. "I have an address. I guess we have to talk to the parents."

**I will update again probably later tonight.**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed, you guys are amazing. I'm going to answer a couple of questions here since they reviewed anonymously and I can't PM them. To the person who asked when Azezal would be coming into play he probably wont be in the story for awhile still but there will be more domns in the next few chapters. To the person who asked how long the story will be I'm not sure but I think that we're about two thirds of the way done. Enjoy!**

Phoenix rapped sharply on the door. She brushed her hair carefully over her shoulders, smoothing it out. She didn't know who she was trying to impress, these people didn't know that she was their daughter. Her heart ached painfully but she pushed it down. If the Winchesters were right about anything it was that if you wanted to survive; you couldn't let things like this overpower you.

Carrie Summers pulled open the door, looking flustered. She was obviously dressed to go out, in a cocktail dress and heels. The baby on her hip was playing with her louse curls. She seemed surprised to see them. "Phoenix! What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

Phoenix cleared her throat nervously. "Hi Mrs. Summers. These are my brothers: Sam and Dean Collins. Sam and I are doing a project for socials on parents who have lost children and we were wondering if we could interview you and your husband about your daughter. The school gave us your address."

Carrie's face fell; she hugged her child closer to her. "I don't know Phoenix. You seem like a lovely girl and I'm glad you're so committed to your homework but I'm not sure I'm comfortable discussing her."

Sam stepped forwards, giving her what Dean called his 'puppy eyes'. "Please Mrs. Summers? It won't take long; we just have a few questions."

The woman visibly melted under his gaze. "Even if I wanted to I can't right now. Matthew and I are having a date night."

As though summoned, Matthew Summers appeared at Carrie's side, phone in hand. "That was Katie, she can't make it." Then he noticed the three guests at the door. He focused on Sam. "Aren't you in my C block chemistry class?"

Carrie turned to her husband. "Sweetie these are some of the students from the high school. They want to interview us about the night Emily was taken."

Matthew considered. "Okay, you three. Our babysitter just cancelled and it's too late to get a replacement. If you can watch our kids while Carrie and I go out then when we come back we'll do the interview. How does that sound?"

"That's sounds great." Sam was relieved; they had been worried that the couple would refuse to talk with them. 'Is that one of them?"

"Yes, that's Ella." Carrie ushered them inside. She handed Sam her baby, grabbing her coat. "She's nine months. Oliver, our eldest, is in the kitchen. He's five. Emergency numbers are on the fridge and we'll be back by midnight. Good luck!" The door slammed shut and they were gone.

For a moment there was silence, cut off by whimpering as Ella realised that she did not know the man who held her. Sam cuddled the baby to his chest in a futile attempt to calm her. "Kids. Should be easy enough, right?"

Phoenix blew her hair out of her eyes nervously. "Sam have you ever even looked after a kid?" He shook his head tentatively. "Well me neither. Dean?"

"Not since Sam was a kid." Dean glanced towards the kitchen. "But you might want to go find the little dude. I'll help Sam with the tiny one." She nodded, marching off. Dean reached over and stole the baby from Sam, smiling down at it. The infant had the same bright, fiery hair as her big sister. Her wide blue eyes watching him with the exact same expression he had seen from Phoenix again and again.

Sam smirked at the scene before him. "Who knew you were a kid person."

Dean glared at Sam, pushing Ella at him. "I'm not. Shut up." Sam took the infant, laughing good naturedly.

Phoenix's voice sounded from the bedroom. "Go to sleep you little bitch!"

The Winchesters looked at each other, eyebrows raised. Sam accepted the proffered child. "Why don't you deal with that?" Dean nodded, heading towards the source of the shouting.

Phoenix stood in the middle of the tiny bedroom, glaring daggers at the five year old jumping up and down on the red race car bed. The boy had his mother's dark hair but his friend's sharp blue eyes. And her evil grin.

"What's going on?" Dean demanded. "Phoenix you can't call a five year old a bitch. I can't believe I had to tell you that."

Phoenix sulked, glowering. "He deserved it."

"What if he tells his parents?"

"Well hopefully we'll get the answers we need and be long gone by then."

She had a point. He marched towards the bed, whispering as he past his friend: "Emily, play nice with your brother." He could barely hear her as she whispered back: "up yours."

Dean crouched in front of the kid, who had sat on the edge of his bed to watch the show. "It's Oliver right?" Oliver nodded. "Okay, Oliver, here's the deal. Do you want the mean lady to go away?" Another nod. "I can make the mean lady go away but in exchange for my help I need you to go to bed without whining. Deal?" He shook hands with the little boy, sealing the deal.

He turned to Phoenix. "You heard the kid."

She marched out of the room, without a backwards glance. She wondered if this was what having a brother was like. Probably not; the Winchesters got along okay.

As soon as the stepped into the hallway she could hear a baby wailing, almost drowning out the sound of Sam's desperate shushing. Phoenix strolled into the living room, taking in the scene before her. Sam was cradling Ella to his chest, rocking her back and forth with a look of panic on his face.

"Need a hand?"

Sam's head snapped up, relief washing over his features. "Phoenix, thank god. She won't stop crying! I've tried everything and… and…" Sam trailed off, looking close to hysterics.

Phoenix held out her arms to take her sister. "Apparently I'm not any good with kids but why don't you let me try? Maybe she just needs a change of pace."

Sam handed her the baby. Phoenix held Ella close to her, rocking gently. The little girl stopped her wailing, hiccupping herself into silence. After a few minutes her eyes slipped closed, sleep relaxing her tiny features.

Sam was staring at her in admiration. "How did you do that?"

Phoenix shrugged modestly. "She must like me better." She looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms fondly. "I think I like this one better than the other one."

Sam smiled at them a little sadly. "She has your hair."

"Yeah she does." Dean had come back into the living room, mission accomplished. "Oliver is in bed. Your welcome."

Phoenix sighed happily. "Thanks Dean, I'm going to go put Ella in her crib." She left the room quietly, taking the baby with her.

The Winchesters collapsed onto the couch, exhausted, Phoenix joining them when she returned. They stared at the Christmas tree in front of the fire, lights twinkling in the dimness. And that was how the Summers found them when they got home four hours later.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Matthew Summers reached out, shaking Phoenix's shoulder. She started awake, jostling Sam with her elbow. He woke instantly; hunters couldn't afford to be deep sleepers. Sam shook his brother awake.

Carrie smiled down at them. "How'd it go?"

"It went great." Phoenix lied. 'How was your date?"

"It was fun. It was our first night out since Ella was born which was pretty exciting." The older woman explained.

Dean piped up, cutting right to the chase. "In that case we just have a few questions, and then we'll be getting out of your hair."

The Summers became instantly sombre. "Right, of course. What did you want to know?" They sat in chairs facing their guests.

Dean began, running through his mental list of questions. "Emily was taken at night. When did you first notice she was missing?"

Carrie took this question, face grim. "Emily was young, only six months. She still woke us up every couple of hours to feed. We put her to bed at eight and I slept all the way to four am without her waking me. That when I knew something was wrong. When I went to check on her she was gone."

Dean nodded, satisfied with her answer. It was exactly what they had been expecting. "Did you notice anything strange before or after she was taken? A strange person lurking around maybe? Or electrical storms?"

Matthew considered briefly. "No strange people, we would have seen them. There were a few storms in the week before I suppose. Why?"

"No reason. Did the police every have any leads?"

Carrie shook her head. "None. They closed our case years ago. But we won't give up hope. We like to think that our daughter is out there somewhere."

Sam nodded sympathetically. "I understand. It can be hard to lose someone you care about. That's probably it but before we go could we have a look at Emily's birth certificate? I think it would really help."

Matthew nodded hesitantly. "Sure. Here, I keep it in my wallet since we don't have any pictures." He withdrew the card from the folds of his wallet, handing it to Sam. He studied it, attempting to memorise every detail for future reference. Phoenix's birthday was February sixth. Good to know.

Next to him Phoenix fidgeted impatiently. She snaked out a hand, grabbing impatiently for the birth certificate. It was real, solid proof of her former life and she couldn't wait to see it. But as her hand closed around the card her fingers grazed Sam's, who instantly doubled up, clutching his head.

Pain overrode Sam's senses and his vision faded. When it cleared it was onto a very different scene.

_Azezal cradled the child to him, feeding her carefully from a bottle filled with a deep scarlet liquid. One hundred percent demon blood, the juices of hell. _

_ "You just wait and see what I have in store for you sweetheart." Azezal cooed to the infant. "When I get through with you your own parents won't recognize you. You will grow up big and strong and someday, when you are ready, you will lead my army. You will be my warrior, my dark phoenix."_

**I hope you all liked it! Like I have said; the next chapter will be a christmas chapter and then starting in the chapter after that the story should really take off. This was the end of the high school part of the story but the next section will be even more exciting. I will post the christmas chapter on christmas day. Untill then!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merry christmas everyone!**

Sam leaned back in his booth, watching Phoenix thoughtfully. It had been five days since they had left Tulsa in their rear view mirror and in those five days he had had a lot of time to think. Sam hadn't told his brother or Phoenix what he had seen in his latest vision. It would just upset them and until he knew more he didn't want them worrying about it. They needed to be able to trust Phoenix and Sam intended to do just that. It didn't matter to him what had happened in her past life, it didn't affect her now. She had been different back then. Because she was _Phoenix _and she was not evil. And he would kick the ass of any who said otherwise.

However Sam had been watching her more carefully recently and it had not escaped his notice when Phoenix had developed a new fascination. She was humming Christmas carols, slowing in the streets to listen to carollers. The day before she had unwisely attempted to force Dean into a Santa hat. Phoenix was currently spaced out; gazing wistfully at a crapilly decorated Christmas tree in the corner of their current crappy dinner.

The Winchesters had had their fair share of Christmases; a lifetime of disappointing December twenty-fifth's but Phoenix had never had any. Not that she could remember anyways. Everybody deserved at least one positive Christmas memory and Sam longed to give his friend one of her own.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why can't they get their own damn pies?" Phoenix muttered grumpily. She hitched the plastic grocery bag higher into her arms, crossing the parking lot towards their room. The Winchesters had sent her out for 'emergency supplies'. Like Dean would leave any pie for the rest of them anyway.

She knocked twice to announce her arrival then pulled the door open, shouldering her way inside. Phoenix's eyes widened in shock as she took in her surroundings, she dumped her parcel onto the counter, smiling slowly. The boys had decorated. In fact they had gone a little overboard; it looked like Santa Clause had thrown up all over their motel room. Streamer hung from the walls, strings of lights sat in clumps on the floor, and a tiny Christmas tree stood in the center of it all, twinkling happily. Phoenix was fairly sure it was the tree from the dinner but she wasn't about to explain.

"Merry Christmas Phoenix." Sam beamed at her, clearly pleased with her reaction. He crossed over to her, pressing a drink into her hand.

Phoenix took a sip, coughing as it burned her throat. "Is this pure rum?"

Dean nodded, already rifling through her bag for his pie. "We don't have any eggnog."

Phoenix grinned fondly at them both. "Thanks guys, this is great."

Sam blinked shyly down at her. "No problem, I noticed how you were checking out that tree and figured you hadn't ever had a Christmas before so…" he smiled widely, dragging her towards the tree. "Presents! Dean, get over here."

Dean grumbled, mouth full of pie, and joined them. He swallowed. "Mine first. Here." He handed her a bag with her name written on it in sharpie. Phoenix accepted it, peering inside. She beamed, withdrawing her prize. Dean had given her a pack of Crayola coloring pencils, one for every color of the rainbow.

Dean peered at her anxiously. "Do you like them? Sam mentioned you liked to draw so I thought…"

'I love them." Phoenix interrupted. "Thanks Dean." the eldest Winchester nodded gruffly, turning back to his pie.

Sam reached into his pocket, withdrawing a red zippo lighter. He past it to his brother. "Here man. Merry Christmas."

Dean took it, puzzled. "I already got one."

Sam shook his head. "Broke it."

Dean sighed, smiling faintly. "Well then thank you. But if you think I'm letting you near this one you got another think coming. I got you something to." Dean handed Sam his present. "There you go! Eggnog for your rum." Sam nodded, taking a swig.

Phoenix shook her head. Winchesters. She wordlessly handed each boy a piece of paper, torn from her notebook. She bit her lip nervously as they studied their gifts. Phoenix had made them special a week ago as Christmas presents for her friends. Deans was holding a drawing of himself, pointing a gun at the viewer and smiling cockily. It had been an easy one, she had thought of it almost as soon as she met him. Sam's gift had been more difficult. Phoenix drew him in the living room at the Summers house, cradling Ella in his arms. It was one of her favourite drawings because it showed a different side of the boy, separate from the tough hunter he had been forced into. Phoenix hoped he would like it as much as she did.

Dean grinned hugely, pumping a fist in the air. "Badass! Thanks Phoenix."

Sam beamed at her, eyes dancing in the Christmas lights. "I love it. Thank you."

Phoenix nodded, glancing at the last present under the tree. It was a little box, wrapped in newspaper. "That for me?"

Sam smiled encouragingly so she took the tiny parcel, unwrapping it curiously. Phoenix opened the little golden box to reveal a beautiful silver pendant. It was in the shape of a phoenix, wings outstretched as though it was about to take flight. The chain was attached to each wing tip, balancing it out perfectly. Phoenix clasped it around her neck; it fitted itself gently into the dip off her neck. "It's beautiful Sam. Thank you."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hours and many glasses off eggnog later, Phoenix found herself sitting with Dean at the tiny rickety table, splitting a piece of cherry pie.

"It was really nice of you two to do this." She motioned around at the decorations. "It means a lot."

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. "It was Sam's idea. He said that everybody deserved Christmas."

"Well thank you anyways." Phoenix reached over, pulling Dean into a hug. He patted her on the back awkwardly. A deafening crash sounded from behind her and she pulled away from Dean, whipping around. Sam was lying on the ground, surrounded by the remains off what had once been a Christmas tree. He was tangled in strings of lights and looked extremely confused.

Dean sighed. "I had better go deal with that. Merry Christmas Phoenix."

Phoenix smiled lightly, watching Dean detangle his brother. "Merry Christmas."

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

Dean pulled open the door, slipping into their room. He dropped a pizza box and litre of coke onto his bed on his way past. Breakfast of champions. Dean sighed, surveying the damage. Their Christmas tree lay in shambles on the floor where Sam had knocked it over. Streamers hung from every surface and there was glitter _everywhere. _Unfortunately they would have to bail without cleaning the room; Bobby had called with a job and the three of them were the only hunters in the area.

He slapped Sam's foot to wake him, shaking Phoenix's shoulder. Sam groaned, pulling a pillow over his eyes. Years of dealing with his brother had left Dean expecting something like that; Phoenix's reaction however took him completely by surprise.

Her eyes shot open, narrowing as they rested on him. "Get out of my face Winchester." She snarled, lip curled. Phoenix raised herself off her bed, stalking off towards the bathroom.

Sam lifted the pillow off his face, raising his eyebrows at his brother. Dean shrugged; women, who could understand them. Sam accepted the offered slice of pizza, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Bobby got us a case." Dean sat facing him, taking a swig of pop. "Vampire nest not far from here."

"When do we leave?"

"After breakfast." Sam nodded tiredly.

Phoenix appeared in the doorway, arms crossed and expression cold. "So Bobby says jump and we just abandon whatever we're doing and go? What about hunting Azezal?"

Sam frowned, lips pursed. What the hell was her problem? "We have to. People are dying."

Dean nodded his agreement. "This should only take the afternoon. We can get back to Azezal tomorrow."

"Whatever." Phoenix stormed out of the motel, grabbing her coat. The boys trailed behind her, thoroughly confused. Phoenix had seated herself in the front seat of the Impala, glaring defiantly. Sam shrugged and got in the back. This was going to be a long drive.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A quick scan of the house revealed no vamps. They met back in the foyer, slightly disgruntled.

"They must be out hunting." Dean concluded, leaning against a wall. He twirled a machete between his fingers absentmindedly.

Sam shook his head. "Even if they are, they would have left someone behind to watch the place. I say we look again."

"Fine." Phoenix pulled her dagger out of her belt, gripping it tightly. The boys watched her apprehensively. "You guys take the left side of the house, I'll take the right."

Dean scowled in displeasure. "We shouldn't slit up. This could be a trap."

"If this is a trap then I'll be better off without you two weighing me down." Phoenix marched away without looking back, leaving two shocked boys in her wake.

The Winchesters exchanged worried looks. They started down the left hallway, speaking in hushed tones.

"What's wrong with Phoenix?" Sam whispered, peering into the empty drawing room.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe it's a girl thing?"

"Maybe." Sam was unconvinced. Anxiety was starting to claw itself up from where he had so carefully buried it. He had been so sure that Phoenix wasn't evil but…

A dark shape hurtled towards them from down the hall. Both boys tensed, raising their blades. They turned out to be unnecessary however as a small brown dog came to a rest at their feet, blinking up at them.

Dean crouched down to scratch behind its ears. "Sam, we should get a dog. It would come in handy on hunts, sniffing out monsters and stuff."

"No." Sam glanced around distractedly, scanning for bloodsuckers.

Dean straightened up, sulking. "I let you keep Phoenix."

Sam was about to tell his brother that he was sort of regretting it now but before he could an ear splitting shriek sounded from the right side of the house. Both Winchesters tore back the way they had come, following the never ending scream. Sam prayed silently as they ran to whoever was listening that she would be okay, that she wasn't hurt. But he knew that no okay person could ever sound like that.

They whipped around a corner, into the dimly lit dining room at the end of the hall. And Sam got his wish. She wasn't hurt.

Phoenix was on top of the dining table, straddling a vampire. The vamp was only a kid, she had obviously been too young to be taken out hunting, but she was plenty loud as she wailed, the sound reverberating though the whole house. Phoenix had her back to the door so the boys couldn't see her face but they could diffidently see the machete she swung at the girl over and over again, they could see the blood that was dripping off the sides of the table and pooling on the floor. The hunter hacked at the monster, tearing into her again and again until the girl was gargling in her own blood. Only then did their friend bring down the blade with a final _thunk, _finishing the job.

Phoenix climbed down, whipping her knife on the sleeve of her jacket. She started when she saw the Winchesters standing stunned in the doorway. Phoenix shoved the machete into her belt, brushing blood off her face. "What?"

0o0o0o0o0o

Dean popped open a beer, hopping it would do something to relax the ball of stress in his chest. The drive back had been tense, Phoenix glowering and Sam sullen and silent. Dean himself was still reeling at what Phoenix had done to that kid. All it took was one cut to dispatch a vampire, no torture necessary.

Across the room Phoenix finally rounded on Sam, tired of his moody silence. "Is there something you want to say to me Sam?"

Sam blinked up at her from where he was sitting. "It's just… don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

Phoenix towered over him, fury apparent on her face. Dean found himself moving slowly closer in case she attacked him or something. He really wished she had put down the machete. "Harsh? Sam this is a war. We do what we do and we get on with our lives because someone has too. And if you can't deal with it then you are of no value. They're wrong about you Sam. You should have been left to burn with your hoar."

For a second Sam stared up at his friend, pain clear in his eyes, then he stood abruptly. Sam pushed past Phoenix and marched straight out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Dean rounded on Phoenix furiously. Sam and Phoenix had grown close over the past few weeks and to hear something like that coming from her… "What the fuck is your problem?!"

She turned her back on him, cleaning her blade. "Phoenix?"

Phoenix stilled, turning to face him. "Guess again."

And her eyes snapped inky black.

**What do you think? Also it's my birthday tomorrow so as a present you could give me a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Dean swore angrily, glaring daggers at the demon. "You have exactly ten seconds to get the fuck out of her, you black eyed bitch."

She smirked playfully, carefully raising an eyebrow. "Or what? You'll kill me? You can hurt me; not while I have your girlfriend's meat. Besides we aren't done here, not nearly. I have big plans for you and your brother. Goodbye Dean Winchester. I'll be seeing you very soon."

Before Dean could stop her the demon in Phoenix's body sprinted past him, crashing through the small window and disappearing off down the street faster than any human could run.

Dean stared after her, wondering how he was going to break the news to his brother.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam sat slumped dejectedly on the curb outside the room. He hadn't gone far after he had stormed out, his priority simply being to get away. Away from _her_. Sam felt his heart clench painfully and caught himself. It was easier not to think, at least for a little while. Because something was wrong, Sam could sense it. People couldn't change that drastically overnight. Something was wrong with his friend and he was going to fix it. He just had to figure out what it was.

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled around. Seeing Dean staring down at him sympathetically he shrugged the hand off, turning away. "Go away."

Dean completely ignored him, sitting himself down next to Sam "I really think you're going to want to know what I have to say."

"I don't want to talk. Not to you and not to her."

Dean nodded. "Well that might be good seeing as how she's not here."

Sam tensed, still refusing to look at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

Dean sighed, cutting right to the chase. "Phoenix is possessed Sam. She's gone."

Finally Sam turned to face Dean, eyes wide. "She can't be gone. I would have seen her go."

"She, um, took the window."

Sam nodded, grimly resigned. "I knew something was wrong. Phoenix would never… what's the plan? Are we headed to Bobby's?"

"Yup. I was just about to call him."

Sam got to his feet, brushing himself off. "I'll go pack." He marched back into the room, determined. _Hang on Phoenix. I'm coming._

0o0o0o0o0o0

A few hours later the boys found themselves sitting in Bobby's mismatched kitchen, in the midst of a strategy meeting.

Bobby Singer sat opposite them, expression sympathetic. "Okay boys, I've been doing my research and I found something that could work."

Sam leaned forwards eagerly. "What is it?"

"An old summoning spell. Basically it would let us track her, like a homing device. Do you have a sample of her DNA?"

"We have a toothbrush."

"That works. But listen up. There is a possibility that this won't end well. The demon could have done all kinds of things to prevent us from being able to exercise it. It could have locked itself inside Phoenix's body, or killed her, or god knows what else. You boys need to be prepared for the worst."

Sam stood abruptly, knocking over his chair. The other hunters jumped, watching the younger Winchester with surprise. Sam towered over Bobby intimidatingly, fury shinning in his eyes. "Phoenix is not dying." He growled menacingly. "Do you understand me? She is not going to die because we are going to save her. No matter what."

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so so sorry it's taken me this long to update! This chapter really gave me a hard time. But it should give you some answers so that's good. As always I own nothing but Phoenix.**

**Enjoy!**

Bobby leaned forwards, dropping a match and lighting a small fire underneath the delicate silver bowl he had placed in the center of the room, the three hunters sitting in a cross-legged circle surrounding it.

Bobby pulled the lid off a glass jar, chanting softly. He poured the lamb's blood into the bowl, adding it to the dry pile of herbs. He looked up at the Winchesters. "I need human blood."

Sam reached into his pocket without hesitating, withdrawing a silver knife and swiftly slicing it across his palm. He made a fist over the bowl, watching his blood drip, sizzling as it hit the hot metal.

Bobby frowned at the determined look on Sam's face, his desperate focus on the task ahead. He pulled the lid off the final jar, upending it over the other ingredients.

Dean cocked his head to the side in confusion, a habit he had picked up from Cas. "What is that?"

"Demon blood." Bobby muttered gruffly, continuing with his chanting. "Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to." Dean pulled Phoenix's toothbrush from his back pocket, holding it up. "What should I do with this?"

"Just chuck it in." the toothbrush melted on the flames.

Bobby finished the incantation, sitting back to face his guests. "You need to pick an object to act as your homing device. Maybe something she was attached to?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Sam beat him to it, holding up a fine silver chain, the pendant flashing orange with the reflection of the flames. It was the necklace he had given Phoenix for Christmas. He shifted uncomfortably. "I found it in her bag. The demon must have taken it off."

Bobby nodded, reaching for it but Sam withdrew his hand warily. "Will it be okay? You aren't going to melt it down or anything right?"

Bobby assured the youngest Winchester that his necklace would be fine, if turned into a supernatural homing device. He dropped it carefully into his concoction. For a moment nothing happened then a bright light exploded from the little silver bowl, engulfing the room and forcing each hunter to shield his eyes. The blinding brightness slowly died down, the three of them blinking around in almost comical confusion.

"There." Sam breathed, pointing. Etched into the table as though with the world's biggest butter knife were two words:

LAWRENCE KANSAS

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Attention to all passengers boarding the four fifteen flight to Lawrence Kansas..."

Sam hitched his duffel bag higher up, marching determinedly across the tarmac towards the waiting plane. Dean straggled along behind him, eyeing the aircraft as though it might come to life at any minute and run him over. Under normal circumstances it would have taken a great deal of convincing to get Dean within a hundred feet of an airport but these were not normal circumstances and Sam didn't have time to screw around; they needed to get to Lawrence before the demon left and that meant air travel. He had made it very clear to his brother that he was getting on that plane and weather Dean came with him or not was up to him. Sam had known he would come.

Sam was lugged his bag up the rollaway stairs when he felt it: a soft pulsing heat at his throat. He reached up, curling his fingers around the pendant of the phoenix necklace. It showed just how bad things were that Dean hadn't given him crap for wearing a girl's jewellery. The tiny silver bird shuddered in his hand as though it had a heartbeat and was struggling to free itself. It thumped violently against Sam's fingers, then stilled, giving no sign that it had ever moved at all.

Dean pushed him from behind and Sam hesitated before boarding the plane. If this was the signal, if Phoenix _was _nearby, it was more likely that she had boarded the plane to Lawrence then it was that she was just hanging out on the tarmac. With an uneasy feeling settling into the pit of his stomach and his anxious older brother practically vibrating beside him, Sam followed her lead, boarding the plane.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It wasn't until an hour and a half into their flight, seatbelt sign firmly in place and Dean white knuckling it next to him humming 'Enter Sandman' under his breath, did Sam see it: a flash of red hair disappearing into the cockpit.

He stood abruptly, unbuckling his seatbelt with one hand, the other reaching into his pocket and closing around his knife. It had taken a lot of well-placed connections to get the weapon past security but they had known it would be needed. Not that either of them could ever use it against Phoenix of course. No, the knife was for whoever got in their way.

Dean's head shot up as Sam stood, a panicked look in his eyes. He grabbed Sam's sleeve, accidently poking him with the fork he had been holding in a death grip. You know, in case the airplane decided to get smart with him. "Where are you going?"

Sam internally rolled his eyes, puffing an annoyed sigh. If the demon was on the plane, the cockpit was probably the last place they wanted it. "Bathroom. Dean its _fine._" Sam really hoped it was true. "If anybody comes near you at least find out what they want before you stab them with cutlery okay?" He squeezed past his brother and out into the aisle.

Before he had taken two steps however the plane dipped violently, emergency lights flickering. Sam grabbed the back of a seat to right himself, cursing under his breath as the plane dipped forwards. The sound of screams filled the air, the passengers panicking and grabbing their loved ones. There was a soft popping noise as compartments above the seats opened, hands snatching desperately at the plastic masks that dangled from the openings. Sam felt a hand close on the back of his shirt, yanking him down onto the floor. Whirling around Sam came face to face with his brother, air mask safely in place and a frantic look in his eyes like his worst fear was coming true. _This is your punishment for laughing at the killer clown._

Dean shoved a mask at Sam who shook his head. "Dean, its Phoenix! I saw her go into the cockpit; she must have done something to the pilots!" Sam shouted over the deafening clang of alarms. Dean's eyes widened, muttering something, his voice muffled by the face full of plastic.

Sam rolled his eyes, ripping the mask away impatiently. They were on a crashing plane after all; they didn't have time to mess around. "What?"

"I said we need to get everyone off!" Dean yelled.

Sam glanced around, regret rolling over him in waves. "I don't think we can." At his brothers glower he defended himself. "Look Dean, the plane is already crashing so unless you know how to fly it this death trap is pretty much screwed. I'm not even sure how we're going to get off. I'd say we have about three minutes to impact and since we have radio silence here I'm guessing Phoenix already killed the crew. We're on our own." The pendant at Sam's throat pulsed, reminding him off its presence. "But you know what we can do…"

Sam straightened up, facing the front of the plane. He took a step forwards, anger coursing through him. "Phoenix! Get out here you demonic bitch!"

He glowered around, searching. Just as he was about to yell again she stepped out, emerging from behind the divider curtain. Unlike the madly scrambling passengers, she seemed perfectly sure on her feet, walking towards him with blood dripping off her hands and a very un-Phoenix glint in her eye. She placed her hands on her hips, smirking. "Why Sammy, better watch your temper. You know for all the stories I've heard about the infamous Winchesters it was Dean who came off as the lunatic."

"Who are you?" Sam screamed at her. "Why are you doing this?"

Phoenix paused ten feet from them, cocking her head slightly to the side. "It doesn't matter who I am. You won't be alive long enough to make you worth my time. You always were Phoenix's project anyways Sam."

Confusion ripped through him, temporarily dispelling the anger. "I was what?"

Phoenix frowned, seemingly not having heard him. She glared at the frantic humans, pouting. "Oh they are annoying aren't they?" With a wave of her hand she sent every one of them crashing against the walls of the plane, watching the three of them with silent horror.

She turned back to the Winchesters, smiling brightly. "That's better. Where were we? Oh, right. Well you see this is a very high stakes operation boys, a lot rides on this. So you could see how it would be slightly alarming when Phoenix here disappears for a month with the freaking _Winchesters_. We've had teams of demons searching for her for months. I was just the one lucky enough to find you."

Dean pulled himself upright to stand beside his brother, glancing uneasily at the audience. "Then why possess Phoenix? Why not kill her?"

"An excellent point. That is normally what I would do yes. But Phoenix and I have… history. This isn't exactly the first time I've borrowed her meat. Besides the stupid little bitch had to go and befriend you which was just unnecessarily problematic for everybody. And then there's the little fact that she doesn't remember anything. Angels, right?" The crashing plane shook alarmingly, tilting farther forwards as it plummeted towards the earth. Sam noticed the other passengers screaming silently and clutching at their ears and realised that the demon must be shielding the two of them. It was enjoying this and it didn't want it to end.

Dean took a chance, asked the question they were both thinking. "Then how about you enlighten us sweetheart. What doesn't Phoenix remember?"

The demon grinned Phoenix's grin, obviously delighted by the question. "You mean Sam didn't tell you? Your precious Phoenix was raised as hell's bitch. Oh don't look so surprised Dean. Did you really think Phoenix was innocent? Just appearing like that? No backstory, no memory, sent by Azezal? You know, I thought that you would have learned your lesson at this point. You can never trust anything touched by, influenced by, or raised by demons. For instance Sam. Do you really think you're always going to be able to trust your brother Dean? Oh, honey. Talk to me in a year." She brushed Phoenix's hair over one shoulder, watching the eldest Winchester struggle to come up with a response. "Anyways I checked up on her, found out that Azezal's plan fell through and decided to take care of things myself. He should be coming for you soon by the way. Stubborn idiot refuses to give up on the operation. Not that you'll be alive to greet him."

Sam glanced nervously out the window, breathe catching as he realised just how close to earth they were. He closed his tear filled eyes, resigning himself once more to death. Just before impact a hand closed on his shoulder, drawing him backwards into darkness.

**What do you think? Please review!**


End file.
